Out-foxed
by yaoigoddess22
Summary: Things seemed normal for Ichigo till he finds an injured silver fox. Thing is, this is not a normal fox. Now, Ichigo's life and world has forever changed, and quite literally.
1. Chapter 1

It was late spring as a fifteen year old sighed. He was in the park, trying to escape his crazy ass family. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki, student at karakura high and had natural spikey orange hair. He ran a hand through his hair and lead back more into the tree. Today was peaceful, but also boring.

Sure he loved living here, but nothing exciting ever really happens. Well, minus the occational visits from S.O.U.L. (Strange Ocurances Univication League) but they were just a bunch of crazy assholes. They ALWAYS believe some strnage shit is going to happen and they want to catch it for who knows what. Ichigo then got up from where he was sitting and headed into the city. Maybe Chad was walking around somewhere.

Chad is a big guy who looks like he's mexican with shaggy brown hair. He is also Ichigo's best friend. The teen walked around the city when he was outside a cafe. "Oh, Chad." said Ichigo. The larger teen looked over and waved.

Ichigo went in and sat with his friend. "Escaping from your family?" asked Chad. "Yep." said Ichigo. Just then, they heard the radio going.

_"Reports say that S.O.U.L has found a bizzare animal and is now taking it to their lab in Karakura for examination. They refused to say what it was they found or where, all we know is it's enroute for their lab."_

"Hm, what do you think they found?" asked Chad. "I don't know or care, they're a bunch of crazy assholes, Chad, if it's an animal, they should just leave it alone." said Ichigo. Chad agreed when there was suddenly a cheerie shout. "Kurosaki-kun~" Both teens sweatdropped.

"Are you shitting me?" asked Ichigo. It was an orange haired girl with big breasts in a skimpy skirt and top. She was Orihime Inoue, the most annoying girl in the whole school, plus she's a whore. She was also hooked on Ichigo. She ran over and hugged Ichigo, forxing his face into her chest.

"I'm sooo glad to see you." said Orihime. Ichigo pushed her off and gasped for breath. "I told you to leave me the fuck alone." said Ichigo. The girl only pouted and shook her breasts near him a bit. "But why, we're going out today." said Orihime.

"No we're not, what part of I'm not intrested don't you understand?" asked Ichigo. "How, you like girls." said Orihime. "I'm bi-sexual, now shove off." said Ichigo. Orihime frowned but hugged him from behind. "I'll see you later then." said Orihime.

She skipped off and Ichigo was pissed. "I hope she didn't give me anything." spat Ichigo. "I hope so too." said Chad. They went back to chatting, forgetting about Orihime and the radio.

**~ BLEACH**

In an armored truck were three people. One was a fat male with rounded cheeks foggy glasses and black hair, the next was a skinny male with bad teeth and light brown hair, the last was a female that had long blonde hair and wore sunglasses. They were members of S.O.U.L. and they were entrusted by their superiors to transport the animal. "So, what is this damn animal anyway?" asked the fat man, trying to open a bag of chips. It was quickly snatched away by the skinny man.

"Shut it, Ortiro, Miyuki is driving." said the skinny man. He was then hit on the head with a fan. "Kaiko shut up, Ortiro deserves an answer." said the woman. Ortiro sneered at Kaiko and looked at the woman. "From what Yammy said, it's a silver fox." said Miyuki.

"A silver fox, there are albino foxes, but a silver one, not possible." said Kaiko. "Exactually, theres an old legend that says that a silver fox is a trickster and protecter of it's forest home, they're also very powerful beings." said Miyuki. "Wow, so what is Aizen going to do with it?" asked Ortiro. "I don't know he's the boss and we don't question what he says." said Miyuki. "Yes ma'me." said the two men.

She smiled as the two idiots started to bicker again. 'Silver foxes, how much would their fur sell for?' thought Miyuki.

Meanwhile, in the back of the truck, there was a small distrested whine. Bounded in chains and bleeding a bit was a silver fox. It tried to chew it's way through the chains but it wouldn't work. It looked around and noticed there was some stuff around. The fox seemed to smile and bowed it's head.

The back of the truck was then lite up, but the three in front never even noticed.

_**A/N: Well, heres the first chapter. hope u like it so far. plz review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home." yelled Ichigo. He was greeted with silence, which was strange. He went into the kitchen to see a note on the table. He picked it up and sat down.

_- Ichigo_

_The girls and I headed out to get some groceries. Be back at 4. Love you_

_- Dad_

Ichigo sighed and put the note down and went into the living room. He turned on the T.V. to see that Haunted Collector was on. He sighed but decided to watch it. He really wasn't into any supernatural shows but he was bored so it would do. He yawned and laid back as the program went on.

He checked the time to see it was 3:00, only an hour before his family came home. Shifting a yawn, he continued to watch the show.

**~ BLEACH**

Miyuki slammed the door to the truck shut as Kaiko and Ortiro got out. "Boys, can you please go get the fox?" asked Miyuki sweetly. Both men flushed red and nodded. They then started fighting to get there. The blonde woman laughed lightly and polished her sunglasses.

'Works everytime.' thought Miyuki. See, the thing about Miyuki is that she was a bitch. Though, she just didn't know it, she thought she was a goddess. Because of her good looks, she could get anyone to do whatever she wanted, like what happened with Ortiro and Kaiko. 'They may be down right ugly, but they're useful to me.' thought Miyuki.

Kaiko and Ortiro stopped fighting and agreed to just get the fox together. Kaiko opened the door and Ortiro went to go in when he yelled. The skinny man looked to see the fox attacking the fat man's face. "Hang on, Orti, I'll help." said Kaiko. He grabbed the fox and pulled it off to have it bite his arm.

Kaiko yelled out and the fox jumped down and started running. "Shit, it's running!" yelled Kaiko. A bang rang out and the fox tripped, it's leg bleeding a bit. Miyuki came over, holding a gun. "Can't you two idiots do anything right?" asked Miyuki.

"Hey, that fox somehow got freed and attacked Ortiro, have some pity for him." said Kaiko. "Whatever, least I stopped it." said Miyuki. "No, you didn't." said Ortiro. The two looked to see a puddle of blood but no fox. "Dammit, we need to find it, Aizen will be so pissed at us." said Miyuki. "It'll be easy, it's wounded, plus, where the fuck in a city can a silver fox hide?" asked Kaiko.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo was sleeping peacefully when there was a loud bang. He jolted awake to see it was five minutes to four. 'What the hell was that?' thought Ichigo. He got up and went into the hall. "It came from the back yard." muttered Ichigo.

He slid the back door open and looked out. He saw a few boxes knocked over and blood. This concerned Ichigo and he went over to the crates. He couldn't find a blood trail, so where did the blood come from? Just then, one of the crates moved a bit.

Ichigo lifted it up to see a bloody silver fox. "My god, what happened to you?" asked Ichigo. The fox bared it's fangs and growled. "Hey, calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." said Ichigo. The fox still growled and the teen put a hand near the fox.

"It's okay, I just want to help you." said Ichigo. The fox stopped it's growling and took a cauious sniff of Ichigo's hand. Ichigo let his hand move closer to the fox till he was petting it's head. "See it's alright, can you walk?" asked Ichigo. The fox slowly stood up but the teen could see it's backleg was bleeding badly.

The fox limped over to him and he gently picked it up. "Let's get you inside, my dad is a doctor so he can help you." said Ichigo. The fox only whimpered in pain and Ichigo carried it inside. He shut the back door when he heard his sisters. "Dad." called Ichigo.

"Ichigo, my beautiful son, what is it?" asked his father; Issin. "I found this fox outside, can you help you?" asked Ichigo. Issin came over and took a look at the silver fox. "Ya, I can fix it up, though it's leg will take a long time to heal." said Issin. Ichigo nodded when his younger sisters came over.

Yuzu and Karin both looked at the fox in intrest. "Will he be okay?" asked Yuzu. "Stop it, it'll be alright." said Karin. "Girls, go play, Ichigo, go grab a pillow from the couch, I'll get to work on this little guy." said Issin. Ichigo agreed and handed the fox over to his father.

Issin went into the clinic and the teen grabbed the couch pillow and followed his father.

_**A/N: Well, now the fox is in the house. Hopefully things don't go bad. Hope u r liking it so far. Plz review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, your sure about this?" asked Kaiko. "I'm 90% positive, the fox should be in the shaded area." said Ortiro. Miyuki sipped at her coffee as she looked at the shaded area of where the fox fled. "And what if the fox isn't in the shaded area?" asked Miyuki. "Then we'll have to check the rest of Karakura, and if that fails, we'll have no choice but to tell Aizen." said Ortiro.

The blonde woman was mad and threw her coffee to the ground. "You better hope we find the damn fox, if not, I will personally ruin you both!" snapped Miyuki. Both men nodded and she walked away and went into the truck. "I hope you are right about this." said Kaiko. "Same here but I AM 90% positive that the fox is somewhere in th area." said Ortiro.

Kaiko agreed with him. "Ya, I mean, it's not like the fox can teleport." laughed Kaiko. They then got into the truck. Unknown to them, but the fox was still out of reach.

**~ BLEACH**

"Feeling better now?" asked Ichigo. The fox let out a soft whine as Issin covered it's leg in bandages. "There, I got the bullet out, thank god I still had some sedetive drugs left." said Issin. "Ya, he seems a bit better." said Ichigo. During the fox's surgery, Issin discovered it was a male fox.

"So, how long till he's better?" asked Ichigo. "It'll take a few weeks after that, we can let him go." said Issin. Ichigo nodded and lifted the fox up off the couch pillow. Said pillow was thrown out since it was stained in blood. The two left the clinic to see Karin and Yuzu arguing.

"My girls, what's going on?" asked Issin. They stopped to look at their father. "We're trying to name the fox since it'll be staying with us for a while." said Yuzu. "Ya, but we can't agree on a name." said Karin. "Well, what names did you come up with?" asked Issin.

Yuzu clapped her hands together and smiled. "I want to name him Bostov." said Yuzu. Ichigo sweatdropped a bit and the fox in his arms crinkled his nose in disgust. "It's a horrible name, even the fox hates it." said Karin. "What about you?" asked Issin.

"I want to name him Kai or Kon." said Karin. Again, the fox crinkled his nose in disgust. "The fox doesn't like those name ether." said Yuzu. "Well, we'll come yup with something." said Karin. They went off with different names, each time the fox crinkling his nose.

Ichigo became annoyed and stopped his sister's fight. "Enough, let's just call him silver, okay, we'll just call him Gin." said Ichigo. He then got a lick on his cheek and a wag of a tail from the fox. "Looks like 'Gin' likes the name, almost like it's his own." laughed Issin. "That's soo cute!" gushed Yuzu.

"I guess but where will the fox be sleeping?" asked Karin. "He'll stay in Ichigo's room, that way he'll have room to move around and where we can keep an eye on him." said Issin. Ichigo nodded but his sisters whined, wanting the fox to stay in their room. While Issin tried to calm them down, Ichigo carried Gin upstairs. He entered his room and went to his closet.

Gin watched his in curiousity as he pulled out a large pillow. He put it on the floor and laid him on it. Gin then looked at Ichigo, then to his legs and then back. "What, you want me to help you stand?" asked Ichigo. Gin nodded and the teen sighed but lifted him up a bit.

He then watched as the fox used his three good legs to need the pillow. After that, he gave Ichigo a look and the teen put him down. The fox curled up onto the pillow, let out a yawn, and laid his head down, bringing his bushy tail around him. Ichigo smiled at how cute it was. He got up and shut the door quietly.

Gin snuggled more into the pillow, letting himself sink deeper into a comfortable sleep.

**~ BLEACH**

"Where the hell is that fox?!" demanded Miyuki. They had spent the last three hours searching, but finding nothing. "Calm down, Miyuki, we only searched three city blocks." said Kaiko. "I don't care, we need to find that fox!" yelled Miyuki. She took a PDA and tossed it out the window.

"Hey, I needed that." said Ortiro. "I don't give a rat's ass, you want it, buy a new one, chubby." snapped Miyuki. Ortiro was hurt and Kaiko was mad. "Don't be mean to him." said Kaiko. "Whatever." said Miyuki. They drove on and Kaiko patted his friend's back. Miyuki was so mean to him.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin opened his eyes to yawn as he looked around the room. It was nighttime, and there was a plate of food in front of him. It was cut up pieces of some kind of meat. The fox leaned over and started eatting it. It tasted like bird but better.

He licked his mouth after he was done and noticed movement on the bed. He saw Ichigo, sleeping soundly under the covers. Seeing Ichigo made Gin's tail wag. He was so lucky to have run into the teen, he was so kind. Plus, the teen had named him by his actually name.

Yep, his name was actually Gin. The fox smiled, he wanted to know more about the teen that saved him. He limply stood up but fell back onto the pillow. He forgot, he still needs time to recover before he can truly walk. He opened his eyes to blood red before concentrating and he glew.

He opened his eyes after to sky blue and was happy to see the teen still asleep. He stood up, the fox was now human! He limped over to Ichigo to lightly sit on the bed. Ichigo continued to sleep and Gin ran a hand through the soft orange locks. He then leaned down and nuzzled up next to his neck.

"Thank you, Ichigo." whispered Gin.

_**A/N: Well, another chapter down. More on the fox is reviled. Still, what will this fox do to effect the Kurosaki family? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ichigo woke up to his ringing alarm clock and sat up. He rubbed his head and looked to the pillow where he saw Gin, curled up, and sleeping. He had a weird dream where a guy was in his room and thanked him. 'That's it, no more soda before bed.' thought Ichigo. He got out of bed and left his room.

At the sound of the door closing, Gin's head went up, disappointed. He wished he got up sooner, he could of greeted Ichigo. He yawned and tried to streech out his bandaged leg to wince a bit. Still to early to fully use it. Gin rested his head on the pillow, waiting for the teen to come back.

Ten minutes went by before Ichigo came back in a towel and was wet. "Oh, your up." said Ichigo. Gin"s head shot up and he wagged his tail. The teen kneeled down and stroked the fox's head. He got up and went to his dresser and opened one.

Gin then realized Ichigo was getting dressed and turned his head to give him privacy. After a while, the fox looked to see that Ichigo was dressed in a gray zipper jacket with a high neck, and matching gray pants. He grabbed a bag and came over to Gin. "Let's get you something to eat." said Ichigo. Gin tried to stand on his three good legs but when he started to wobble, the teen scooped him up.

"Try not to push yourself to hard, give yourself time to heal and relax, okay?" asked Ichigo. The fox only nuzzled his head into Ichigo's chest. He really liked this teen. They got to the kitchen where Yuzu had breakfast waiting. Ichigo settled the fox on the floor and Yuzu gave him a plate with some eggs and dumplings.

Gin happily devoured the food but kept an eye on Ichigo. He was curious as to why the teen was dressed up like that. Ichigo soon finished and Issin came in. "Ichigo, you better hurry or you'll be late to school." said Issin. The fox's head darted up.

He forgot that teens go to this place called 'school' for many hours. He wasn't going to be able to spend time with the teen now. "Ya, I know, Dad." said Ichigo. He got up and saw that Gin's ears were down. He went over and picked Gin up.

"Don't worry, I'll be back at three, okay?" asked Ichigo. The fox's ears went up and he licked Ichigo's hand. The teen petted hima nd brought him back to his room. He laid Gin on his bed, gave another pet and left. The fox laid his head on the bed, sad.

He wanted to be with Ichigo, to know him better. His ears perked at the sound of talking. He limped to the window and looked out it to see Ichigo walking with a big, muscular guy in the same outfit. 'Must be his friend.' thought Gin. He limped over to the pillow on the bed and rested his head on it. Ichigo's scent was still there, and he yawned.

The teen only left not even five minutes and he was already missing him.

**~ BLEACH**

"So, your taking care of an injuried fox?" asked Chad. "Ya, I don't know how he got so hurt, but till Gin's better, he's staying with us." said Ichigo. Chad hummed a bit as they entered the school grounds. "Now, let's go before Whorihime finds us." said Ichigo. The bigger teen agreed and they bolted for the school.

**~ BLEACH**

Miyuki was filing her nails as Kaiko burst out of a dumpster. "No fox in here, why aren't you helping?" asked Kaiko. "And risk breaking a nail, hell no." said Miyuki. Ortiro burst out of another dumpster and climbed out. He helped Kaiko out of his and they stood before Miyuki.

"That's another bust, we only have one small area left to check." said Ortiro. "Fine, let's go already so we can give Aizen that stupid fox." said Kaiko. "Let's go, by the way, you guys need a bath, you reek." mocked Miyuki. She walked away and both men had their heads hung.

_**A/N: Well, another chapter done. Poor Gin, he's lonely. What's to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Gin limped around the room, getting use to using only three of his legs. While Ichigo was gone, he decided to get used to using only three legs. The fox was hoping to surprise Ichigo so the teen can praise him. Ichigo was so nice to him, he wanted to be able to walk with him and actually spend time with him. Plus, Gin was getting good at walking on three legs.

He could walk around the whole room, plus he could now jump onto the teen's bed. Speaking of which, Gin jumped up there to rest for a bit. He was tired, it was a lot harder to walk with his leg injuried. Oh well, now he could surprise Ichigo with this. The very thought of the teen made his tail wag.

He rested on the bed for a good hour before a small gust of wind blew in. The teen had been kind enough to leave the window open so the fox could get some fresh air. On the wind, a scent hit his nose and his tail wagged. He looked out the window to see Ichigo approaching. The fox was happy and made his way off the bed.

He came to the shut door but he stood one his good leg and swatted at the door knob. In two quick swips, it opened. He limped out of the room and made his way carefully down the stairs. He sat down in front of the door and waited. It opened and Ichigo looked at him in shock.

"Gin, did you come down here on your own?" asked Ichigo as he shut the door. Gin only wagged his tail and limped over to the teen. He nuzzled up to his legs and Ichigo stroked his pelt. "I'm glad your walking a bit now, your a determined one, aren't you?" asked Ichigo. The fox put his paws on Ichigo's chest and licked his cheek.

The teen petted his head and stood up. "Well, do you want me to carry you to my room or do you want to walk?" asked Ichigo. Gin limped to the stairs a bit before looking back. Ichigo laughed and followed the fox upstairs. They got to the bedroom where Ichigo removed his jacket to be in a normal T-shirt.

He laid on his bed and pulled out a book he needs to read for class when Gin jumped up onto the bed. He laid his head and paws on Ichigo's lap, snuggling. The teen smiled a bit and stroked Gin's ears as he read. This made Gin happy, he missed the teen when he left. 'I like it when he's here.' thought Gin.

After a good two hours, the door opened to Yuzu's face. "Aww, Ichi-nii, you and Gin have really bonded." gushed Yuzu. "I know, he's a good fox." said Ichigo, stroking his pelt. Gin nuzzled Ichigo's hand, happy at the compliment. "Well, dinners ready, so come on down." said Yuzu.

She left and Ichigo got up. "You walking?" asked Ichigo. Gin put his paws on Ichigo's arm and the teen laughed. He picked Gin up and the fox buried his head under Ichigo's chin. "Wow, your really affationate today." said Ichigo.

They left the room and went into the kitchen. Ichigo set Gin down on the floor where Yuzu gave him his plate. Ichigo sat down at the table when their was a small noise. The family looked to see Gin limply push his plate next to Ichigo's chair and start to eat. "Hm, looks like you and that fox have gotten along very well." said Issin.

Ichigo nodded and patted Gin's head. They family then ate dinner with the fox close to Ichigo.

**~ BLEACH**

"Dammit Ortiro, your useless!" snapped Miyuki. Ortiro shrank back and Kaiko patted his back. They had searched the whole shaded area to find no fox, not even a trace. "I was so sure." said Ortiro. "Well, you were fuckin wrong, you worthless piece of shit!" yelled Miyuki.

"Hey, why don't YOU give us an idea as to where the fox went then, and leave him alone, he tried his best." said Kaiko. "Fine, tomorrow, we'll go to where the fox _REALLY_ went, and when _I_ give it to Aizen, I'll tell him you two let him get away." said Miyuki. She walked away and Ortiro sniffed. "She won't really say that, will she?" asked Ortiro. "I hope not, but let's just hope she's wrong." said Kaiko.

The fat man nodded and followed his crush. Kaiko stayed back a bit, was pleasing Miyuki really worth it? Plus his best friend was getting hurt emotionally. He shrugged and followed his team. He didn't know what to think now.

_**A/N: And done. Aww, Gin is so cute as a fox! :3 And poor Oritro, being insulted for trying his hardest. So, what's next to come? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

'Hm, almost there.' thought Gin. It was morning now and Ichigo had left to shower and get ready for school. Only, he won't be leaving. With a last nudge from his nose, Gin successfully pushes Ichigo's school bag and school shirt and jacket under the bed. 'There, now he won't leave.' thought Gin.

He hopped onto the bed and laid down like he was doing earlier. Now that he could walk around a bit, he took up the habit of sleeping on the teen's bed at night. The door opened and the teen came into the room with a towel around his waist. He petted Gin's head and went to change. Gin looked away and listened.

"What the hell." said Ichigo. Gin looked to see Ichigo wearing his school pants but was shirt less. "Where is my school shirt, and the jacket?" wondered Ichigo. He then looked over to his chair. "Plus my school bag." said Ichigo.

He left the room and headed downstairs and the fox's tail wagged in happiness. His plan was working, Ichigo wasn't going anywhere now. Just then, he heard footsteps and laid his head down. "That can't be, I washed it last night and put it in your dresser." said Yuzu. She opened it to see it was empty.

"That's so weird." said Yuzu. Karin came in and looked over to the fox to laugh a bit. "What's so funny?" asked Ichigo. "I think I found the theif who stole your stuff." said Karin. The two watched as she went to the bed and Gin followed her movements.

He looked down a bit and saw a bit of white sticking out from under the bed. Shoot, he was in such a hurry at the last second, he forgot to check to make sure it wasn't visable! Karin pulled it out to revile Ichigo's shirt and she looked under the bed deeper to find his jacket and school bag. "How did his things get under the bed?" asked Yuzu. "I now know how." said Ichigo, patting Gin's head.

His ears went down and he whimpered. "Aww, Gin doesn't want you to leave." said Yuzu. "Was that why you hid my stuff, so I wouldn't leave?" asked Ichigo. Gin nuzzled his hand and gave him a sad look. "Wow, he likes so much he tried to keep you from going to school." said Karin.

Ichigo smiled and looked at the fox. "I'll be back, don't worry, I'll always come back." said Ichigo. Gin wagged his tail, happy at this answer. "Well, you better hurry or you'll be lat." said Karin. "Shit, your right." cursed Ichigo.

The teen rushed and quickly left, but not before petting Gin. The fox watched him leave from the window. His ears went down and he pouted. 'Shoot, next time I'll hid them better.' thought Gin.

**~ BLEACH**

Kaiko and Ortiro sweatdropped as they looked at their new search area. "The fox has to be here." said Miyuki. "It'll take forever to search this!" yelled Kaiko. They were outside a forest. "So what, foxes are from the forest, so there for, it must of run in here." said Miyuki.

"Let's just give it a try." said Ortiro. "See, now let's go." said Miyuki. Kaiko sighed but followed his team into the forest. It was quite minus the chirping birds. "That fox is toast." whispered Miyuki.

Which was her atitude three hours ago. "GAH, WHERE IS THAT FUCKIN FOX!" yelled Miyuki. The two men sighed as she threw a tantrum. She then kicked a large brown rock, which turned out to be a bit squishy. They froze as the 'rock' uncurled itself to revile a large, brown bear that was obviously pissed.

"Run!" yelled Ortiro. They ran off screaming with the bear chasing them. As they ran, Kaiko grabbed a random rock and chucked it at the bear. It missed and hit a bee hive with a swarm of angry bees coming out. "Are you shitting me?" asked Ortiro.

Now, they had a pissed off bear and a swarm of pissed off bees chasing them. They came to a clearing but now faced a high cliff. They turned around to see the bear and bees approaching fast. "Dammit, I just want that damn fox!" screeched Miyuki. The area was soon filled with their screams of pain, roaring, and buzzing.

'If things are this bad for us, that fox must be fuxkin miserable!' thought Miyuki.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin happily rolled over, sniffing the pillow as he waited for Ichigo to return. Just then, he let out a small sneeze. He felt like someone was talking about him. The fox discarded that thought and snuggled more into the soft pillow as a nice breeze came in. He couldn't wait for the teen to return home.

'Wonder what we'll do when he comes back.' thought Gin. He only yawned and curled up. He was very happy here in the Kurosaki household.

_**A/N: Haha, while Gin gets comfy and cozy, those jerks get the shit end of this hunt. Serves them right. What's to happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Gin let out a yawn as he rolled onto his side. He opened his eyes and lifted his head when he found Ichigo's scent a bit faint. The teen was gone, andthe fox uncurled himself from one of the pillows. He hopped down and listened, hearing nothing. They must of headed out to the store now.

Gin cursed a bit, he had missed Ichigo. His tail wagged as he knew the teen would be home sooner now. It's been six weeks since he first hid the teen's school stuff but he still tried. He hid them in the closet, the hamper, the dishwasher, heck, he even threw them out the bedroom window! Damn tree branches had caught them though.

Ichigo never got angry at him, only smiling, amused at the fox's antics. Though, he didn't need to worry about the teen leaving for so long now. He had found out the teen was on 'summer vacation', he only knows that it meant Ichigo wasn't going to school for three months. He had been on this 'vacation' for a week, and through it, the fox was able to spend time with him. They watched T.V. together, sat outside under a shady tree, even taking small naps together.

Gin was happy he got to spend time with Ichigo, stupid school. 'Well, when it starts up again, I'll hide his stuff in the attic, or maybe I can bury it in the backyard,' thought Gin. He hopped off the bed and started for the open door. He suddenly paused, something was different. He looked at his bandaged leg and streeched it.

He didn't wince or anything! He walked around a bit, he wasn't even limping. His leg was healed now, he was cured. He was happy but then paniced. He was only allowed to live here since he was injuried, now that he wasn't, they'd let him go.

'I'll never see Ichigo again!' thought Gin. He then lifted his bandaged leg up a bit and started limping. He didn't want to leave, so, he'll have to fake it. He knew it wasn't right to lie, but he wanted to stay with Ichigo. Plus, those evil people who foxnapped him may still be out there.

He hopped back onto the bed, and laid down. He wasn't going anyway, he refused to leave the caring teen's home.

**~ BLEACH**

The doors to the Karakura hospital opened and the three S.O.U.L. agents came out. "About time we got out of there." said Ortiro. "Ya, thanks a lot, Miyuki." said Kaiko. "Oh shut up, how was I to know that rock was really a bear?" asked Miyuki. "Since when are rocks, furry and brown?" asked Kaiko.

"Shut up, besides, you were the one who pissed of those bees." said Miyuki. "Can we stop talking about this, I think the nurses are still mocking us as the 'three idiots who angered a bear and bees'." said Ortiro. "I thought it was 'three idiots who got mauled by a bear and stung by bees'." said Kaiko. "Enough, let's just go find that fox." said Miyuki. "We've been in the hospital for six weeks, the trail has gone cold." said Kaiko.

"He's right, it's time we called Aizen." said Ortiro. The woman was mad but knew they were right. A lot of time has passed, there was no way they could find the fox now. SHe sat down as Ortiro took out his ceell and called the boss.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo opened the front door to the house and smiled when he saw Gin, waiting in front of the door like he always did. Seeing the teen, the fox got up and limped over to him. "Hey, any better today?" asked Ichigo. Gin whined and nuzzled his legs. Ichigo picked him up and held him as his family came into the house.

His sisters took the groceries to the kitchen while his dad headed upstairs. Ichigo carried Gin to the living room where the two sat to watch T.V. Gin snuggled close into Ichigo, happy. They watched T.V. for a good two hours before there was a noise. Karin was kicking a soccer ball around a bit.

"Karin, be careful, you might hit something." said Ichigo. "Calm down, I'm good at soccer." said Karin. She gave a kick but it sent the ball flying. It hit a lamp and it started to fall. "Oh shit." cursed Ichigo.

Gin ran over to the falling lamp and got on his hind legs. He caught it in his teeth and laid it onto the floor gently. "Hey, Gin isn't limping." said Yuzu. The fox cursed at himself, he just gave himself away. Ichigo went over and patted the fox's head.

"Thanks for catching the lamp." said Ichigo. Gin was happy yet sad at the same time. After a stern talking with Issin, he examined Gin's leg. "Yep, he's all healed." said Issin. "So, now we're releasing him?" asked Karin.

"Afraid so, I'll take him to the park for the drop off." said Issin. He picked Gin up and carried him to the door. Gin looked back at Ichigo to see the teen looked sad. The door opened and Gin growled and struggled. "Hey, what's gotten into you?" asked Issin.

Gin wiggled out of the man's grasp and ran over to Ichigo to nuzzle his legs. "Aw, Gin doesn't want to leave." said Yuzu. "Ya, can't he stay, he hasn't been any trouble to us." said Ichigo. Issin was silent but sighed. "If that's what you want, fine, I'll see if I can't get Gin adopted into our family." said Issin.

Ichigo was happy and Gin's tail was thumping happily against the floor. He was staying here with Ichigo! He leaped up and the teen just bearly caught him in his arms. Gin licked his face and snuggled into his neck. He wasn't going anywhere.

_**A/N: Yay, Gin is healed and gets to stay. It's cute how he always wants to be with Ichigo. Now, what's to happen next? stay tuned and plz review.**_


	8. Chapter 8

It has now been a week since Gin has recovered and he was happy. He got to take walks with Ichigo through the woods, play with the teen in the backyard, even go for rides in this metal thing called a 'car'. Though, for the last two days, it has been hard for Gin. He's been acting weird and the Kurosaki family is worried. Hell, Issin didn't even know what was wrong.

It was Friday and it found Ichigo in the clinic, petting Gin. The fox was panting and was also burning up. He seemed sick, yet Issin couldn't find what the illness was. "Did you find out yet?" asked Ichigo. "I'm sorry, but I don't know, just keep him bedridden and give him plenty of fluids, he should be fine." said Issin.

Ichigo nodded and his father took off his doctor's coat. "Now, the house is yours till next week, the girls won a free trip to Kyoto and I'm going with them." said Issin. "They already told me, I'll be fine." said Ichigo. "Alright, and if anything happens while I'm gone, call." said Issin. The teen agreed and watched his father leave.

He then petted Gin's pelt. "I wonder what's wrong with you." said Ichigo. Gin whimpered a bit and started licking his hand before he nipped his finger. "Wha-" started Ichigo. There was a small drop of blood and this confused the teen.

Gin has never bitten or nipped them before! 'Why did he...' thought Ichigo. The fox licked the tiny wound and nuzzled his hand, seeming to say he was sorry. "Gin, what is wrong?" asked Ichigo. He picked up the fox and carried him out of the clinic.

Gin was still panting in his ear when Ichigo cried out in shock. He put the fox on the couch and his hand went to the base of his neck. He left the living room and looked into the mirror. Gin had bitten his neck, leaving a bloody bite mark. "What's gotten into him?" wondered Ichigo.

He then disinfected the wound and bandaged it up when he put a hand to his forehead. He suddenly felt weird. He shook it off and returned to the living room. Gin was panting even harder and licked at the teen's hand as he passed by. He sat down and was licked on his cheek.

'Strange.' thought Ichigo. The licking soon went to his ear where Gin lightly nipped it. This sent a wave of heat through the teen and he gasped. Gin only continued to lick his ear. The teen shook his head and held the fox back as he still licked his hand.

'What's with him, it's like he's in-' thought Ichigo. Just then, there was a knock at the door and this made Gin stop and the teen got up to answer. It was his friends; Chad, Renji, Ishida, and Rukia. "Hey Ichigo, we heard you were alone for the week, so we thought we'd finally drag you out to the park tonight." sad Renji. Ichigo was confused, what was happening at the park?

"Theres a concert going on there for a band Grimmjow is forming, so it means lots of girls, drugs, and alcohol." said Ishida. "Ya, we've all been invited to it." said Chad. Rukia then slid up to Ichigo and hit him with her elbow and winked. "Plus we know how much _LIKE_ Grimmjow." said Rukia. This made the teen blush lightly as his friends snickered.

It was true, ever since middle school, Ichigo has had a huge crush on the blue haired badass. "I'd like to, but our new pet isn't well." said Ichigo. "You got a pet?" asked Chad. "Yep, and he's not well like I said." said Ichigo. "Well, bring him along, that way you can keep an eye on him AND have fun." said Renji.

Ichigo thought about it, the party DID sound fun, plus Grimmjow will be there and he can still look after Gin. "Alright, I'll meet you guys there, I just got to get Gin." said Ichigo. "Awesome, head to the park center, that's where the party is." said Rukia. They left and Ichigo shut the door. He went into the living room to see Gin missing.

"Gin, where are you, GIN!" called Ichigo. He suddenly felt something on his leg and saw the fox, wrapped tightly around him. The fox was grunting and Ichigo picked him up. "Come on, we're heading out for a bit." said Ichigo. Gin was still grunting and this confused the teen.

'Why does he seem so angry?' thought Ichigo. He sighed and put Gin inside a carrier his dad bought for the fox. He put on a black jacket and left with the carrier in hand. Now to head to the party.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin WAS angry, he was also pissed off and feeling very hot. Ichigo was _**his**_ human, and this 'Grimmjow' guy was stealing him. The fox was annoyed, he didn't want anyone or anything taking his caring teen away. No, after all, foxes ARE known to be very possesive. Gin looked out of his carrier door to see Ichigo still near him, drinking a can with large letters on it.

'Hm, B-E-E-R...what's tha?' thought Gin. He had no idea but it seemed to be making the teen dizzy or something. He whimpered and pawed at the door, he wanted to be with his teen. Ichigo heard him and opened the door and Gin happily came out. He settled himself on the teen's lap and he drank his 'beer', whatever weird thing that was, stupid name for a drink.

He saw other people drinking the samething as Ichigo, but, they were acting very weird, even throwing up and passing out. 'Hopefully Ichi doesn't go through tha.' thought Gin. He heard a sound and saw Ichigo open another but a faint pink was on his face, like he was sick. This concerned Gin and he head-butted the can out of Ichigo's hand. "Wha-Gin, why'd you do that?" asked Ichigo.

Gin looked to the other weird teens before eyeing Ichigo, letting out a whine. 'Look at those idiots and see what will happen.' thought Gin. Ichigo smiled and stroked Gin's head. "Thanks for looking out for me." said Ichigo. Gin wagged his tail happily and watched Ichigo pick up the rest of the cans he had and leave.

'Most likey returning them.' thought Gin. He whined and panted. 'Shit, feeling hot again.' thought Gin.

Back with Ichigo, he put the beer back on the table and sighed, looking for some water. 'I'm buzzed but thankfully Gin reminded me about damn drunks and hangovers.' thought Ichigo. He smiled, Gin seems to be his sober driver or whatever. 'Man, maybe I AM drunk.' thought Ichigo. he couldn't find any water when arms went around his waist.

"Hey Berry-boo, I'm glad you could make it." whispered a husky voice. Ichigo froze and looked to see Grimmjow. "Ya, cool party." said Ichigo. Grimmjow laughed but the teen noticed something. His heart wasn't hammering in his chest, he wasn't nervous or even blushing.

'I don't get it, I like Grimmjow.' thought Ichigo. He felt a burning sensation where he was bitten and he didn't feel anything to Grimmjow now. "So, Ichi, how about we leave the party early and go to my place?" asked Grimmow. If he was right in the head, he'd be hard at the thought of having sex with his crush, but, he felt nothing to the bluenette. "I can't, I'm looking after my family's pet and I brought him here." said Ichigo.

"Have one of your friends bring him home, Gin won't mind." said Grimmjow. The teen then had a thought and eyed the older teen. "Wait, how did you know his name was Gin, I never told you." said Ichigo. "Oh, I talked to that red head; Renji, drunk as hell, and he told me about your pet and that you like me." said Grimmjow. 'That bastard.' thought Ichigo.

His chin was then seized. "So, here I am, thought you might like to finally lose your damn virginity with your crush." said Grimmjow. The thought hit again and the teen didn't want it, for from what it sounded like, Grimm would only keep him for the fuck and then dump him. "Sorry, but I need to get Gin home, he's still sick." said Ichigo. He went to leave but his arm was grabbed and he was roughly pulled back to the bluenette.

"I don't take no." said Grimmjow. This made the teen panic and he struggled to get free. "Let me go!" demanded Ichigo. Just then, the older teen was hit away and to Ichigo's shock, he hit a tree five feet away. 'What, no one can just hit a person that far. thought Ichigo.

Arms were around his waist and he felt his world spin. When it stopped again, Ichigo felt sick and fell back onto something soft. He then realized that he was in his room. 'How did I get back here so fats?' thought Ichigo. He then felt his bed dip and looked to be shocked.

Sitting before him was a man with short silver hair, crecent eyes, a smile, and was pale. 'Who is this guy?' thought Ichigo. The man crawled over to him and his grin widened. "Do ya know who I am, Ich-i-go?" asked the man. The teen was confused till he saw something twitch on the man's head.

It was silver fox ears, hell, he saw a wagging tail! 'N-no way, it can't be, that's impossible!' thought Ichigo. "G-Gin?" asked Ichigo. The man smiled and hugged the teen. "Yay, ya DO know it's meh!" said the man.

Ichigo couldn't believe it, this man was that little fox?! 'How?' thought Ichigo. Gin looked at the teen again and leaned in. Before Ichigo could register what was happening, he was being kissed, a tongue probbing his mouth. The teen couldn't help but moan and wrap his arms around the fox...person...whatever the hell Gin was!

Gin pulled back and started licking down the teen's collar bone, ripping his shirt off at the same time. He threw the shredded remains to the floor before he popped opened the button on Ichigo's jeans and unzipped. They soon hit the floor along with his boxers. Gin played with the teen's member a bit, amking the teen gasp. Gin then took the length into his mouth and started sucking.

"Ah, oh shit, Gin." moaned Ichigo. He knew it was wrong, that this was a FOX but still, this felt so good. The man then pulled back with a pop and started undressing. Ichigo watched him to stare at the beautiful pale, toned body, plus he was big! Gin then sucked onto his own fingers before pressing one up to the teen's entrance.

Ichigo gasped in pain as he felt it slide through his ring of muscles. "Sorry, Ichi, it'll hurt but just bear with meh for a bit." said Gin. The teen groaned and more fingers slide in. They moved around till Ichigo let out a cry of pleasure. This made the man smile and he pulled them out.

"Well, ya ready." purred Gin, licking his lips. Ichigo only looked at him as he slicked up his member and alined it for his entrance. Gin slid in and the teen moaned and panted as he settled himself in. "Ooh, ya feel so good, Ichi." moaned Gin, happily, tail wagging. After a while, Gin pulled out and thrusted back in.

Ichigo cried out as the man started a fast, hard pace. The teen was crying out as he felt the man going deeper inside him. "Ah, ha, s-so deep, ah, m-more." cried Ichigo. Gin smiled, his canines flashing in the moonlight. He pulled out and flipped Ichigo onto his hands and knees and thrusted back in.

"Ah, ha, ha, so good, i-it's so deep, so good." moaned Ichigo. The man's hand then wandered down to Ichigo's member and he started pumping it hard and fast. "GAH, I'M GON-NA CUM!" yelled Ichigo. "Then, can we cum tagether?" asked Gin. This sent a shiver through the teen who cried out, cumming onto his bed and his chest a bit.

Gin grunted, bitting into Ichigo's other shoulder as he came. Ichigo cried out at the sharp pain and felt something different about this bite. Gin then pulled out and Ichigo laid on his bed, panting as his shoulder bleed. Gin licked th wound and nuzzled into the teen's shoulder. "I love ya, Ichigo, and I'm sorry about this, but I couldn't hold back anymore, expecially at this time." said Gin.

'What does that mean?' thought Ichigo. Sleep quickly over came him and he passed out.

_**A/N: Wow, this has to be one of the longest chapters I've ever written. Anyway, Ichigo has now seen Gin's human form. What is to happen now? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	9. Chapter 9

A groan escapes Ichigo as he wakes up. He's in bed under the covers and he let out another groan. His ass felt sore. Then, memories came back and he bolted up and looked at the other pillow on his bed. Gin was sleeping peacefully, he was a fox.

'Maybe I was drunk, but then why would my ass be sore.' thought Ichigo. He pulled the covers off and saw he was naked and he had some dry cum on him. 'Okay, I _**HAD**_ to be drunk, there is no way in fuckin hell that a fox can turn into a human...or a half fox person.' thought Ichigo. He reached down for his boxers and slipped them on. Though, for some reason it felt uncomfortable, like a part of his bosy was being pressed into him.

He ignored it and pulled his jeans back on, again, feeling more uncomfortable and spotted his shredded shirt. 'Dream, dream, dream, it was _**ALL**_ a dream.' thought Ichigo. He hand went to his head when he froze. He felt something triangular and fuzzy. He ran from his room and into the bathroom to look into the mirror.

On his head, were fuzzy orange cat ears! "What the fuck?!" yelled Ichigo. He then turned around to see pressed into his back was a fuffy orange tail. He stroked his new ears and the tail and groaned. They were real, and he knew he was awake.

'Why couldn't this all be a dream?' thought Ichigo. "Guess I got some explainin ta do." said a voice. Ichigo looked at the door to see the silver fox sitting there. "Damn right, what the hell happened to me, and what are you?!" demanded Ichigo. The fox sighed and looked up.

"Well, I'm a silver fox spirit, only alive and real." said Gin. "Wha-you mean like in those old legends?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, and I really am sorry for what I did." said Gin. Ichigo only shook his head. "This is crazy, theres no such thing." said Ichigo.

Gin looked at him before glowing. Soon, the teen found himself against the wall with Gin leaning over him. His silver hair falling a bit over his eyes. "Are ya sure, _**I'M REAL**_." said Gin. Ichigo gulped and Gin stroked his cheek.

"Ichi, I know it's hard, but it's all true, my beautiful mate." purred Gin. Hearing that made the teen blush. "M-mate?!" asked Ichigo in shock. "Yep, it was tha time after all." said Gin. "Time, what do you mean?" asked Ichigo.

"I may be an animal spirit, but I still have ta obey nature, ya didn't even know it was tha foxes matin season?" asked Gin. Ichigo blinked, so _**THAT**_ was what was wrong with him. "Then, when you bit me, I felt funny and then I couldn't even feel anything to Grimmjow." said Ichigo. "Tha's because I marked ya, when an animal spirit marks ya, it shows ownership and ya can't feel anything for anyone but meh." said Gin. Ichigo nodded, it made a bit of sense, but one thing was unanswered.

"So, why did I suddenly grow ears and a tail?" asked Ichigo. "It was a result of ma second bite, which has healed." said Gin. Ichigo looked to see he was right, the mark WAS gone. "What did it do?" asked Ichigo. "During tha matin, when I bit ya, it put somethin in ya that is now slowly turnin ya into an animal spirit, cat by tha looks of it, kinda like a vampire ta a human." said Gin.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he glared. "So, I'm turning into a cat?!" yelled Ichigo. "A _**CAT SPIRIT**_, though, ya will be a cat for a while till ya get a grip on tha powers it comes with." said Gin. The teen shook his head and leaned into Gin's chest. "No, I don't want to be a cat, dammit, even if it IS temporary." said Ichigo.

"Why not, ya gonna look so adorable." cooed Gin. Ichigo only glared at him. "I don't want my family to come home and suddenly ask why we have an _orange cat_!" yelled Ichigo. Gin snorted and petted his head. "They won't, I'll help ya get your powers under control so ya can turn back, though the ears and tail will stay, but they can easily be hidden." said Gin.

Ichigo sighed and buried his face into the man's chest. He wasn't sure what to do, this was a lot to take in. Plus he was still uncomfortable. "Hey, Ichigo, hold still." said Gin. The teen was confused till he jumped a bit when he felt the man's claws on the back of his jeans. After a moment, his new tail was swaying a bit in the hole Gin put into his jeans.

"Better?" asked Gin. The teen sighed but nodded, it did feel a bit better. His forehead was then kissed and the man lead Ichigo back into the bedroom, it was still early, not even dawn. "Let's get some more sleep, nya?" asked Gin. The teen agreed, he was still tired as hell, plus he needed to absorb all this new information.

He laid on the bed and Gin spooned around him, intertwining their tails. The teen yawned and felt drowzy as Gin soothingly licked his neck. After a while, Ichigo drifted back off to sleep. Gin watched him for a bit and smiled sadly. He didn't mean for this to happen, but the damn mating season was a pain in the ass.

He stroked Ichigo's head and sighed. Nothing could be done now, this was permenant. He let out a bug yawn before laying his head down. He soon followed his mate into a peaceful sleep.

_**A/N: well, things are now getting freaky for Ichigo. What will the next chapter hold? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ichigo sighed as he slipped on a black hoodie with red streaks in it. Gin had adviced him to wear something that can hide both his tail and his ears. He kept the hood down and went downstairs. He came to the living room to find Gin staring at the remote, looking it over and hitting buttons to make an annoyed sound. "What are you doing?" asked Ichigo.

"I wanna watch tha box but this damn pointer won't work." said Gin. Ichigo laughed and Gin looked at him. "First off, the 'box' is called a T.V., second, the 'pointer' is called a remote, third, your not even hitting the power button." said Ichigo. Gin then looked at the remote again. "Which is tha power button?" asked Gin.

"The red one at the top." said Ichigo. He pressed it and the T.V. came on. "Thanks, Ichi." purred Gin. Ichigo rolled his eyes but noticed the show Gin put on is the one they always watch together. He sat down and the moment he did, Gin's arms wrapped around his waist and his head rested on the teen's lap, snuggling close.

This made Ichigo blush and he couldn't help but run a hand trough the silver locks. They watched the show in silence when thoughts came up. 'Gin really doesn't know anything about society, then again, he isn't from here...wait, where DID Gin come from?' thought Ichigo. He looked to the man on his lap who was still nuzzling into him. 'I don't know where he's from, but, doesn't he want to go back?' thought Ichigo. He then sighed, he wanted answers.

"Gin, where are you from?" asked Ichigo. This made the man freeze up but then relax. He let go of the teen's waist and rolled over so he was facing up. "Hm, I came from a forest that lies in tha circle of jagged rocks, and a high wind pressure over tha top, in short, close ta impossible ta get in." said Gin. "What was the forest like?" asked Ichigo.

"By day, it glowed in the sun, making it shine like gold, at night, a soft mist covered it, it's name was Golden-mist forest." said Gin. "Sounds like a nice place to live." said Ichigo. "It was, there are animals livin there tha ya never see anywhere else, I was tha protecter of tha forest, at least, I was till those evil humans came along." said Gin. "Gin, how did they capture you?" asked Ichigo. The man's eyes opened and he looked into brown eyes with his sky-blue ones.

"I'll never forget tha day they came, when I was taken from ma home." said Gin.

_**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**_

_It was morning as the sun shined down onto a forest. It glew gold as a stream near by flowed and fish jumped out. The fish looked like they had wings and they also had spikes. They went back under as the brush rustled. Gin came out, and licked a paw before getting a drink._

_He sat back up and then took off for his favorite spot in the forest. In a clearing was a flat rock which was bathed in sunlight. Gin hopped onto the rock and settled down, rolling onto his back so the sun could warm his belly. He sighed and decided to take a quick nap. He was almost asleep when his ear twitched and he shot up._

_He ran through the forest and came to the edge close to the jagged mountains that protect the forest. 'What is that sound?' thought Gin. Just then, the wall exploded and Gin jumped back. He hid in a bush and looked at the giant hole in the wall where a sharp, spinning pointy thing was. It pulled back and then a large, bald man stood there and he looked around._

_The fox couldn't hear what they were saying but they threw some weird vines down and came to the ground. Most were wearing these weird things over their heads but one looked at the bush where Gin was hiding. "Yammy, theres a silver fox!" yelled the person. They looked at him and Gin fled. He ran far and fast to avoid the humans._

_He finally stopped once he came to his den and went in. He had to be careful and chase those humans away from his home. 'They will not ruin the forest.' thought Gin._

_Gin walked through the forest quietly and stayed hidden in the brush. It's been three days now and the humans had not left. Even when the fox had destroyed much of their equipment and set fire to their pants, they still stayed. What, he wanted them out of his forest. He left the brush and moved more into the path but saw nothing._

_Just then, a human jumped out and Gin fled, hearing the heavy footsteps. The fox ran fast but then cried out. Metal teeth had snapped shut onto his shoulder, holding him in place. He chewed at the metal but it stayed strong. The footsteps were close now and Gin's eyes glew. _

_The trap exploded and Gin limped/ran off. Sadly though, luck wasn't with him for he ran into more metal teeth. He was soon weak but was still running. He hoped he would fall into anymore metal teeth, he had no energy left to get away from it. He came to a clearing and was soon surrounded._

_He growled and attacked, making the humans yell out in pain. Gin bit into the throat of one and then, he felt a sharp pain on his back. He looked to see something sticking out of him. He was pushed off the human but he was woozy. He struggled to stay standing but he crumpled to the ground. _

_He saw burry faces before he passed out._

_**~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~**_

Ichigo's eyes were wide in horror and he stroked Gin's face. "So, they just took you away?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, and I don't know tha world outside Golden-mist forest so I don't know tha way back." said Gin. The teen felt bad and Gin sat up. "If it weren't for those metal teeth, I wouldn't of gotten caught, actually, maybe if I wasn't so cocky." said Gin.

"It wasn't your fault, they shouldn't of gone to your home at all." said Ichigo. Gin nodded and Ichigo hugged the man. "So, how did you escape?" asked Ichigo. "Well, I escaped after I woke up, bounded in chains, it was simple, they left a bunch of stuff in tha back with meh." said Gin.

_**~*~FLASHBACK~*~**_

_Gin bit the chains but they didn't give way. He was chained in the back of a strange place that was rocking. He looked around to spot some items and it gave Gin an idea. He turned human and grabbed the objects. He now had a hammer, a saw, a screwdriver and bobby pins._

_He tried the saw first, but it broke all the teeth off. He growled and tossed it and went for the hammer. He hit it on the chains and froze when it made a loud noise. When nothing happened, he tossed the hammer. It didn't work, it had chipped the hammer a bit._

_Now, all he had left were the bobby pins and the screwdriver. He held them and it clicked. He bit the bobby pin and pulled, making it into an right angle and jammed it into the lock and the screwdriver followed. Carefully, Gin manuvered both objects when he heard a click and it came undone. He pulled the chains off his body when the room stopped rocking and he heard a slam. _

_He changed back into a fox and got ready. He waited and soon, the door opened. He pounced and bit into the face of a fat man. "__**Hang on, Orti.**__" said the other guy. He grabbed Gin, which was a mistake. _

_The fox turned and bit the guy's arm who screamed. Gin was dropped and he took off running. They shouted but Gin ignored it till there was a bang and awful pain in his leg. He was down, leg now bleeding. He laid there for a bit and looked back to see the three humans talking. _

_Now was his chance, he had a little energy left. He focused, willing to be somewhere that's both safe and where he can be healed. Next thing he knows, he lands on some boxes and one falls on him. He groans a bit but hears a noise. He moves a bit and the box he's under is lifted up to a teenager's face. _

_After a few moments, Gin is taken inside the house._

_**~*~FLASHBACK ENDS~*~**_

Ichigo was impressed, Gin was quite tricky. "It's awful what they did." said Ichigo. "Ya, but I'm a bit glad they did take meh." said Gin. "Huh, why?" asked Ichigo. Gin smiled and stroked Ichigo's ears and the base of his tail, getting a startled gasp.

"If they didn't, we would of never met and we wouldn't be mates now." said Gin. The teen realized he was right, he wouldn't of met the fox and he would still be normal. Though, a small smile came to the teen's face. "I guess your right." said Ichigo. Gin leaned over and kissed Ichigo gently.

"Yep, mates for life, ma little kitty." purred Gin. Ichigo glared at his mate before teeth gently nibbled his ear. "Oi, stop that." chuckled Ichigo. They fooled around a bit, tickling and nipping at eachother when the teen froze. Gin followed his gaze to the T.V. to see a silver fox on screen.

Ichigo took the remote and unmuted it. _"S.O.U.L. has called out to the people of Japan to loom out for a silver fox, it is important that this fox is returned to the agency soon, a 250,000 yen reward has been placed on the fox, so if anyone sees this fox, call the number on the bottom immediately."_ Ichigo was shocked and Gin hissed out. The teen hugged the man who nuzzled into his face into his mate's neck. Looks like things took a turn for the worst.

_**A/N: S.O.U.L is at it agin. Now Gin won't be able to go anywhere without someone calling him out. Poor Gin, but what about Ichigo, what is to become of him and this transformation? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"When I catch that fox, I'm so gonna buy a new car!"

"Ha, fat chance, _I'll_ catch the fox and get a bunch of flat screen T.V.s and some game systems."

"No way, _I'll_ get the fox and buy a bunch of new shoes!"

Ichigo's eye twitched as he listened to the conversations going on around him. Only a day has passed since the fox hunt started and it pissed the teen off. Gin didn't deserve this kind of treatment, why couldn't those assholes leave him alone? He adjusted his hoodie when he felt it go up a bit. Plus he had to hold down his hood when the wind blew.

He was in the shopping district, on his way home. Ichigo looked around and all he could see were people with nets, ropes, bear traps, electric cages, hell, even dogs! Speaking of which, one was sniffing him, growling. "Uh, sorry." said a man. "It's fine, he must smell my cat on me." said Ichigo. 'Considering I'm turning into one.' thought Ichigo.

The man left and Ichigo quickly ran for home. He shut the door and put the groceries away before removing his hoodie. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His ears and tail were still there, but now there were some more changes. He now had claws on his hands and feet, and trimming them won't work, his canines were sharper, and his brown eyes had turned amber with his pupil slitted a bit.

'Man, I'm getting more and more cat-like and it's only been one day!' thought Ichigo. He sighed and left the bathroom to see the living room empty. Ichigo then headed up to his room and saw Gin laying on his stomach, ears back, hugging the pillow, sulking. This made the teen sad, now with the fox hunt, Gin couldn't go outside for walks, hell, he can't even go to the backyard! He walked across the room and sat on the bed.

"Feeling okay?" asked Ichigo. "Nah, I hate S.O.U.L., it's bad enough that they took meh away from ma home, but now they made it hard for meh ta even go outside." said Gin, annoyed. "I hate it too, I was in the shopping district and all they talked about was catching you and what they'd spend the money on, the greedy bastards." said Ichigo. Gin let out a tiny whimper and the teen sighed. He crawled more onto the bed and curled into Gin, licking his neck a bit.

A small purr escapes Gin and he pulls Ichigo in for a kiss. "Hm, ya changed more today." said Gin. "I know, what's next sprouting whiskers, fur?" asked Ichigo. "Tha whiskers will come in tha afternoon, the fur will happen when ya asleep." said Gin. "Great, pretty soon I'll be hacking up hairballs and I'll force you to clean it up." said Ichigo.

Gin laughed and cuddled into the teen. This made Ichigo smile, he was glad Gin cheered up a bit. The man licked his mate's cheek, and moved over a bit, having Ichigo lay down with him. "It's eight, so let's nap." said Gin. "What, we only woke up an hour ago." said Ichigo.

"Please, I wanna cuddle." pouted Gin. Ichigo sighed but nodded, curling his tail with Gin's. Both snuggled close and drifted off.

**~ BLEACH**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'VE BEEN DEMOTED TO GARBAGE DUTY!" yelled Miyuki. Miyuki, Kaiko, and Ortiro were in Aizen's office as he sat at his desk. "We entrusted you with a very important task and you failed, you let it escape and then hid it from us for six weeks, your lucky you still have jobs." said Aizen. Miyuki was pissed and Kaiko sighed. "We'll try harder next time, sir, we won't fail you." said Kaiko.

"I hope not, after a few weeks, maybe I'll give you three a second chance." said Aizen. "Th-thank you, Aizen." said Ortiro. They were dismissed and found themselves in the trash room. Miyuki screamed and punched a garbage pipe. "Calm down." said Kaiko.

"Calm down, CALM DOWN, we've been put down in the trash room, why should I calm down!" yelled Miyuki. "This is punishment, besides, Aizen said he's give us a second chance." said Ortiro. "He said 'maybe', god, this is all you idiots fault!" yelled Miyuki. "No, it's _YOUR _fault, YOU said to find the fox ourselves, YOU said not to call Aizen, YOU took us to the woods where we got hospitalized for six weeks, and YOU also shot the fox." said Kaiko. The blonde woman grabbed Kaiko by his collar and pulled him close.

"Shut up, it wasn't my fault, it was you and Ortiro." said Miyuki. "Guys, stop, let's just do this so we can go back to being agents." said Oritro. Kaiko sighed and joined his friend but Miyuki was still pissed. She punched another garbage pipe, where old, soggy trash came out and covered her. She screamed again.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and yawned, it was 12:15. He uncurled himself from Gin but gave a small lick to his neck. He stood up and checked the mirror, no whiskers yet. He looked at Gin and smiled, when a thought hit. 'When did I start falling for my mate...did I just call him my 'mate'?' thought Ichigo.

He shook his head, he didn't care anymore, he loved Gin. He went back to the bed and started shaking the man. In no time, Gin woke up and streached a bit. "Aw, we couldn't cuddle more?" asked Gin. "Don't be greedy, I want to be up and about." laughed Ichigo.

Gin smirked and pulled the teen down, hands roaming his clothed chest and nibbling his ears. "Oi, Gin." snickered Ichigo. "Come on, Ichi, I wanna cuddle." whined Gin. "We just did, now let me up or we don't eat lunch." said Ichigo. Gin sighed but let the teen up and got a kiss.

Though, Gin wanted more. He pulled Ichigo closer and practicly mauled his mouth. Ichigo moaned, tail swaying a bit. Just then, the door bell was ringing. They broke apart and Gin kissed his neck.

"Let's pretend we're not here." said Gin. Ichigo snorted and went back to his mate's lips. The door bell continued to ring, even after five minutes. "Holy shit, they're impatient." said Gin. "I'll go see who the annoying asshole is." said Ichigo.

He got up and headed downstairs, slipping into his hoodie. Making sure everything was hidden, he opened the door to be hugged tight. "Kurosaki-kun, I KNEW you were home!" said the door bell ringing. "Wha- Orihime, the fuck are you doing here?!" demanded Ichigo. She giggled and hugged him tighter.

"I came to see my boyfriend, what else?" asked Orihime. "Bitch, I'm NOT your boyfriend, never was, never will be, and now leave!" spat Ichigo. "Don't be mean, you know we're dating." said Orihime. "Fuck off, I already have a mate!" yelled Ichigo. Orihime looked at him strangly.

"Mate, what are you, an animal?" asked Orihime. Ichigo cursed, he didn't mean for that to slip. "Hey wait, have your eyes always been amber, coulda sworn they were brown." said Orihime. "My eyes were always this color, now get out!" spat Ichigo. Orihime giggled and got close to his face.

"Nope, I want a kiss from my man." giggled Orihime. "Fuck no, get out!" yelled Ichigo. Suddenly, there was a growl and the two looked to see at the bottom of the stairs was a silver fox. 'No, Gin why.' thought Ichigo. "The silver fox, Kurosaki-kun, we can trade him in, get the money, get married with three kids, and live happily ever after." beamed Orihime.

"No." spat Ichigo. The girl looked at him to see anger in his eyes. "You are to tell NO ONE about him, you stupid little whore." spat Ichigo. "What, but he's worth so much, and it can easily pay for our wedding." said Orihime. "Shut up, I told you I have a mate!" hissed Ichigo.

That was the last straw, and Gin attacked. He bit down on Orihime's arm where she screamed in pain. She fell back and Gin bit her leg. She kicked him in the face, getting a whine and Ichigo kicked her out. Orihime gripped her bleeding arm and yelled.

"I'm calling S.O.U.L., we WILL be getting married Ichigo!" yelled Orihime. She ran off and Ichigo slammed the door shut. He looked back to see Gin changed back, hand to his aching jaw. Ichigo went over to his and put a hand to his mate's jaw, nuzzling his neck. "Does it hurt a lot?" asked Ichigo.

"Not to bad, I'll be fine." said Gin. Ichigo sighed and Gin kissed him. "Ya called meh ya mate." purred Gin. "Well, we are, aren't we?" asked Ichigo, happily. Gin smiled and kissed his neck. "I'm sorry, I showed her my fox form." said Gin.

"I don't get why, you could of put something on and come downstairs as a human, why did you come down as a fox?" asked Ichigo. Gin sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was angry, she was touching ya, ma mate, I got so angry that instints took over and I changed into a fox." said Gin. "I see, but now S.O.U.L. is coming." said Ichigo. "Not till tomorrow, if what I saw on T.V. is correct, they need a warrent ta come in here." said Gin.

Ichigo realized he was right, they had till tomorrow. "Then, we better think of something." said Ichigo. Gin nodded and got up with Ichigo in toll. "Though, let's think over some lunch, i'm hungry." said Gin. Ichigo and agreed, he could eat.

_**A/N: Well, Orihime now knows and S.O.U.L. will soon be there. What are the two mates to do? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Miyuki, where are you!" called Kaiko. He and Ortiro had found that Miyuki vanished and the two went to try and find her. They heard a snicker and saw it came from Aizen's office. They went in to see their partner at his laptop. "What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Ortiro.

Miyuki smiled at them and waved them over. "Look on the screen, this is from when we lost the fox." said Miyuki. The two men looked at the video. They saw the fox laying there and then it suddenly vanished. "The fuck, how did it..." started Kaiko.

"Don't you idiots see, the legends are right, that silver fox has powers, and we can use it." said Miyuki. "Uh, for what?" asked Ortiro. "Well, whatever we want, if we can catch it, we can have it serve us." said Miyuki. "How, the fox won't obey us, not after you shot it." said Kaiko. Miyuki sighed and looked to Ortiro.

"Is there anything that might help bribe or blackmail that fox?" asked Miyuki. "No...wait, wasn't the fox mating season a few days ago?" asked Ortiro. "Ya, so what?" asked Kaiko. "Well, then maybe that silver fox got a mate, we can kidnap it and hold the fox's mate for ransom." offered Ortiro. "Perfect, but first, we need to know WHERE the fox is." said Miyuki.

Suddenly, the phone started ringing and there were footsteps. "Shit, hide in the closet." ordered Miyuki. The three ran inside and peeked out to see Aizen pick up the phone. "Hello...yes, I am the man in charge...the fox, where is it...the kurosaki clinic, ok, thank you ms. Inoue." said Aizen. He hug up and walked away.

Once he was gone, the three tumbled out of the closet. "You hear that, the fox is hiding at the Kurosaki clinic." said Miyuki. "So, we need a warrent to get the fox." said Kaiko. "For the fox anyway, we're taking foxy's mate and ransoming it, that fox's power is as good as ours!" laughed Miyuki. The two men shared a look. Miyuki has lost it.

**~ BLEACH**

It was morning and Ichigo let out a yawn. He stretched and got out of the covers to notice things in his room seemed bigger. He got off the bed and ran to the full mirror in his father's room. He jumped back as he saw his reflection. He was now a full grown, orange cat with amber eyes.

'How, I only just got the whiskers yesterday!' thought Ichigo. A tail brushed his pelt and Gin sat next to him. "Aww, Ichi, ya so cute~" cooed Gin. Ichigo wrapped his tail around his paws and looked away, embarassed. Gin chuckled and licked his head and nuzzled him.

"Now, we better get ya powers under control or else ya won't be able ta turn back." said Gin. Ichigo nodded when his ears twitched and he looked behind him. "Somethin wrong?" asked Gin. Ichigo stayed silent and ran off out of the room and back to his own. He looked out the window to see two men and a woman come out of a van.

Gin joined him and let out a growl. "Gin, who are they?" asked Ichigo. "Those are tha people who attacked meh." snarled Gin. Ichigo was surprised and then heard them talking. "Kaiko, Ortiro, circle around the house, and remember, find the fox's damn mate so we can ransom it." said the woman.

Ichigo's tail fluffed in shock, they were after _HIM_?! Gin growled and picked Ichigo up by the scruff and carried him out the window. "Gin, where are you taking me?" asked Ichigo. Gin stayed silent as he hopped out of the tree and ran from the house. They eventually came to the park where Gin put his mate down.

"Why did you take me away?" asked Ichigo. "Ichi, they're after ya!" said Gin. "So, I'm still human." said Ichigo. "Do ya look it, or even smell like it?" asked Gin. The cat stopped, his mate was right, he didn't look human anymore.

"So what, we just run away, what about my family?" asked Ichigo. "We'll come back, if they try ta get a warrent, they can't get meh since I was adopted legally, but ya on tha other hand, they can take, and I won't let em." snarled Gin. Ichigo was taken back and rubbed up to his mate. "I'm sorry." said Ichigo. Gin sighed and licked his forehead.

"It'll be alright, once we take care of S.O.U.L., we'll come back." promised Gin. Ichigo purred a bit, licking Gin's cheek. They went to move when Gin grabbed Ichigo's scruff in his mouth and jumped, avoiding a sparking metal ball. Ichigo was freake dout and Gin growled at more members of S.O.U.L. He ran off and dropped Ichigo at the park exit.

"Run, and don't stop!" yelled Gin. "What, I'm not going to just leave you." said Ichigo. "I'll be ok, just run, and stay safe." pleaded Gin. Ichigo was upset but gave in and took off. Gin faced the members and growled. It was pay back time!

Ichigo was mad at himself as he ran down the streets. 'Coward, I'm such a weakling for leaving Gin behind.' thought Ichigo. Still, Gin has his powers, while Ichigo didn't yet. 'Still, I could of helped him.' thought Ichigo. He ran onto the crosswalk when he heard beeping.

A car was heading towards him and he paniced. 'I can't get out of the way.' thought Ichigo. His eyes widened as the car came closer and soon, he was engulfed in darkness.

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! What's going to happen to Ichigo? And what about Gin? Will they both escape unharmed, and will they find eachother again? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Gin let out a huff as he looked at the defeated S.O.U.L. members. He would of liked to gloat but he wanted to find his Ichigo. Gin took off and started sniffing the ground. He followed Ichigo's scent and he stopped at some bushes. He didn't want to be spotted, but also, he heard people talking.

He peeked through the bushes and saw a car had stopped. A large, bald, young man had come out of the car and was examining something in front of the car. Gin's eyes narrowed a bit, what had happened? The man then stood up, carrying something. The fox's heart leaped when he saw an unconsious, slightly bleeding orange cat.

'Ichigo!' thought Gin. The man went into his car and he drove off. Gin took off, running after the car. No one was paying attention which was fine by Gin. But, the car had picked up speed and soon, it was gone.

Gin stopped and started gasping for air. He snarled and kicked at the ground. Ichigo was gone, heck, was he even alive. After all, it looked like that man had hit him with his car. Gin shook his head, no, Ichigo wasn't dead.

He then started running again. He had to find his mate, no matter what, he had to find Ichigo.

**~ BLEACH**

"Nah." meowed Ichigo. He opened his eyes and looked around, his vision still a bit blurry. He shook his head and then his amber eyes widened. He was in a kitchen, laying in a catbed. He got up but winced, feeling his sore muscles.

He laid back down, resting his head on the edge of the catbed. 'What happened, I was running, and then nothing.' thought Ichigo. He looked at himself and noticed some bandages. It then came back, he was hit by a fucking car. 'Then, where am I?' thought Ichigo.

He heard footsteps and in walked a bald man who looked to be in his early thirties. "Ah, good, your awake." said the man. He got on his knees aand stroked the cat's head. "I'm Machia, sorry about hitting you, little guy." said the man. Ichigo eyed him, so he was the one driving.

Then, Ichigo remembered, Gin was still in danger from S.O.U.L. He tried to get up but Machia put a hand on him. "Slow down, it'll be a day or two before you can walk, just calm yourself." said Machia. Ichigo laid down, agreeing with the man. Machia got up and went to his cabinet, making the cat wonder what he was doing.

Ichigo sighed and laid his head down, what was he going to do? He heard rattling and looked to see Machia put a bowl of hard pellets in front of him. "Here, I used to have a cat here before my ex took her away, so eat up." said Machia. He left and Ichigo sniffed it, smelling the strange aroma. His nose crinkled at the smell but his stomach growled.

Sighing, he stretched over and took a mouth full. It was hard and tasteless, completely bland. He took another mouth full before going back to curling up. 'How the hell do cats like that shit...then again, it has no taste.' thought Ichigo. He let out a yawn and closed his eyes.

It would be best if he got to sleep. Hopefully Gin finds him soon. With that, Ichigo drifted off.

**~ BLEACH**

Kaiko looked around a corner and sighed before looking back. "More S.O.U.L. members are here too." said Kaiko. "Dammit, we need to find that fox, we found orange cat fur, so it's mate is a cat." said Miyuki. "But, that's not all." said Ortiro. The two looked at the fat man as he typed away on his laptop.

"According to this, the cat hair samples aren't just cat D.N.A., it's also has human D.N.A. in it." said Ortiro. "So then, the pussycat we're chasing...was human?!" asked Kaiko. Ortiro nodded and Miyuki laughed. "Yes, it's powers ARE real, now we just need to get it for ourselves." said Miyuki. "How, like S.O.U.L., we have no idea as to where the fox is." said Kaiko.

The blonde woman sighed and smirked. "Well, we just need to find any orange cat, I mean, it's not like the fox will be able to tell the difference, right?" asked Miyuki. The two men shrugged, they had no idea. "Then let's go, we have a fox and a cat to catch." said Miyuki. She left and the two followed.

If that fox really did have powers, than the three could become the most powerful people in the world.

_**A/N: Well, Ichigo lives, but now Gin can't find him. What'll happen next? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Rain pelted the window as Ichigo gazed out it. A week has passed already and the cat was sad. He hadn't seen any sign of Gin and it worried him. 'What if he was hurt or got caught.' thought Ichigo. He hid his face in his paws, so many things could of happened to him and he was stuck here.

He looked across the kitchen floor and saw the food and water dish. The water dish was full of bottled water while his food dish was topped with pellets. The pellets he was being fed now tasted like fish and he was shocked to realize he liked it. Sometimes Machia would even give him slop that tasted like chicken or fish. Ichigo scowled at the wall.

He was acting like a cat already. He licked his mouth and got up. He wasn't hungry, he wanted a drink. He got out of the cat bed and as he did, a jingle sounded. He lapped up the water to sooth his dry tongue.

After that, he gazed into the water. He got his reflection and saw the collar around his neck. It was bright blue with a yellow jingle ball attached. Machia decided to keep him as a pet and had bought a collar for him. He glared at it, this showed ownership and he would be damned if he became a pet.

But hasn't he already? He ate the food that the man gave him and sat on his lap to be petted, plus he also played with the toys he was given. Ichigo shook his head. 'No, I'm still human, and if I am to be with _anyone_, it's my mate.' thought Ichigo. Footsteps came and Machia entered the kitchen.

"Morning Comet, sleep well?" asked Machia. 'Comet' was apparently Ichigo's new name. Ichigo got out of his way as the man went to the cabinet. "How about some 'seafood pete' for breakfast?" asked Machia. Ichigo scowled and tried to ignore him but when he heard the can open, he was lost to feline instints.

Next thing he knew, he was licking up the slop. 'Damn cat instints.' thought Ichigo. Machia laughed a bit and started stroking the cat's back. "Your such a good boy, Comet." said Machia. He got up and left the cat to finish his meal.

After it was gone, Ichigo licked his chomps and took a drink. 'I better get out of here soon, other wise I'm going to get fat and lazy.' thought Ichigo. He left the kitchen to see Machia watching T.V. Ichigo sighed and hopped onto the window. The rain was heavier now and he frowned.

Gin was out in this weather, was he okay? The more he thought of Gin, the more worried he got. 'Gin, where are you, I wanna leave here.' thought Ichigo. Machia laughed at the T.V. and the cat sighed. He couldn't become a pet, he belonged with his mate and family.

'Please find me, Gin.' thought Ichigo.

**~ BLEACH**

A man in a heavy brown coat and brown hat cursed as he nearly got hit with a wave of water. He lifted his hat up a bit to show it was Gin. He shivered but continued on. For the week, he's been searching non-stop for his mate. He remembered the car and the liscene plate, even the man, but he saw no hair of ether thing.

He didn't care, he had to find Ichigo, who knows what'll happen. 'What if that bastard tries ta turn poor Ichi into a pet?!' thought Gin. He shook, if that happned then Ichigo would never be the same again! 'Don't worry Ichigo, I'll find ya.' thought Gin. He turned down a street and looked around.

There were a few people out and some buildings, but no sign of the man or the car. He looked up to curse but froze. Sitting in one of the windows of a building was an orange cat! Could it be? Gin saw the cat look at him and he lifted his hat a bit to show his face.

The cat got up and started pawing at the window. This made the man smile happily, it was Ichigo! Just then, a man went to the window and Gin saw it was the man who had hit his mate. He picked Ichigo up and closed the curtains. He growled slightly, that bastard was holding his mate hostage, trapped in the horrible, boring life of a pet!

He paused, well, minus himself, he was happy being a pet to the Kurosaki's. They let him watch T.V., go outside whenever _**HE **_wanted, and he got to mate with the teen. Other pets though were ether fat and lazy, fat and playful, or just plain lazy. Ether way, it wasn't a fun life, minus life with the Kurosaki's. He ran across the street and got under some shelter.

He had found Ichigo, great, but now, how was he to get Ichigo _out_? Gin thought hard, if only he could get in and switch Ichigo with another normal cat. 'Where can I find a cat that looks like Ichi?' thought Gin. He heard a noise and looked down the alley to see a orange cat with green eyes that was even fluffier than Ichigo. Gin examined him and shrugged.

It was a close enough match. He then slowly approached the cat and lunged. The alley was soon full of the screeching of the cat.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo couldn't believe it, Gin had found him! He was now on Machia's lap as he watched a show called, 'stupid daredevils'. He sighed, still, how was Gin going to get him out of here? 'I hope he has a plan.' thought Ichigo. Machia laughed and then got up and put Ichigo on the chair.

"I need to get some more ice in my drink, be back soon, Comet." said Machia. He hummed as he entered the kitchen. Ichigo's ears went down as he gazed at the T.V. "Dammit, I'm out of ice!" cursed Machia. The cat then saw the kitchen light go out.

"Better call for a lightbulb." said Machia. He went to the phone and hit three buttons. He then talked into the phone and hung up. "I'll have to run to the second floor to get more ice." said Machia. Ichigo watched him and then there was a knock at the door.

Machia opened it to a man in the building mainance uniform with a large black bag. "Ya called?" asked the man with a bolchy accent. "Ya, I need my lightbulb replaced, I'll be back." said Machia. He left and shut the door. Ichigo sniffed the air, the man smelled like Gin!

The man then removed the hat to show silver fox ears and Gin's face. "Ichigo, is tha ya?" asked Gin in his normal voice. Ichigo ran from the chair and nuzzled Gin's legs. "Hell yes it's me, about time." said Ichigo. Gin went down and started hugging Ichigo tight.

"Sorry, ya were harder ta find." said Gin. Ichigo only licked his cheek and Gin fingered his collar. "Why do ya have this piece of shit 'round ya neck?" asked Gin. "Machia put it on, he wants to keep me." said Ichigo. "Hell no, ya mine." said Gin.

"Ya, but, he'll notice if I'm gone." said Ichigo. "Ah, but I have a plan." chuckled Gin. Ichigo blinked as Gin opened his bag and another orange cat came out, panting. "Wh-what the hell, I couldn't breath!" yelled the cat. "Sorry, now, we need ya ta pretend ta be this kitty and live here." said Gin.

The cat looked at Ichigo and sniffed. "So, I get to be fed and be sheltered...okay, what name did he give you?" asked the cat. "It's Comet." sighed Ichigo. "Comet...alright, I'll take it." said 'Comet'. Gin smiled and removed the collar from Ichigo's neck and put it around Comet's neck.

"Alright, Ichi, get in tha bag." said Gin. The cat hopped in and looked ta Comet to freeze. The cat had _green_ eyes, Machia knew he had amber. 'Oh shit, what if this doesn't work?' thought Ichigo.

_**A/N: How true, will it work since both kitties have different eye colors? Let's hope it does. Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	15. Chapter 15

The door soon opened and Machia came in. "Thank you for fixing the lightbulb." said Machia. "No problem." said Gin in his weird voice. Machia then went over to Comet and stroked his head to pause. "Wait, Comet has amber eyes, why are they green?" asked Machia.

Ichigo paniced from inside the bag. They were caught. "Really, while I was changin tha bulb, he came up ta me and I saw green eyes, maybe it was just the lightin." said Gin. "Perhaps, plus he seems fluffier then usual." said Machia. "All kitties are fluffy." said Gin.

Machia nodded and picked up Comet to nuzzle his face. "Well, I gotta go, bye-bye." said Gin. He left and quickly walked down the stairs and out into the rain. He didn't stop till he was safely in the trees that he let Ichigo. "God, he was right, it IS hard to fuckin breath in this bag." panted Ichigo.

"Oops, tha cats outta tha bag." laughed Gin. Ichigo swatted his nose and Gin purred before turning into his fox form. The cat hopped out and nuzzled into his warm, familiar pelt and their tails intertwined. "Hm, I'm glad ta have ya back." sighed Gin. Ichigo purred in agreement and his stomach growled a bit.

"Ya hungry?" asked Gin. "After eatting that cat food for a week, I'm craving the good stuff." said Ichigo. "Ooh, then let meh get somethin REALLY good." said Gin. He darted off, leaving the cat alone. He crouched down and rested his head, waiting.

Five minutes went by before Gin came back. Hanging from his mouth was a freshly killed rabbit. "A rabbit?" asked Ichigo. "Yep, fresh kill is tha best kinda food there is." said Gin. He dropped it on the ground and used his paw to pass it to Ichigo.

"Have tha first bite, don't worry, ya'll like it." said Gin. He sniffed at the dead mammal before bitting into it. He was surprised to see Gin was right, it was good, really good. "Well?" asked Gin. "It taste great." said Ichigo, swallowing it.

Gin was amused and bent his head and dug in as well. They ate till it was nothing more then a pile of bones. Ichigo licked his lips and Gin licked the top of his head. "Wait, what about my family?" asked Ichigo. "I don't know, I haven't been back there." said Gin. They walked on and came to a house and stopped when they heard the radio.

_"The most recent news of the fox hunt is the inprisonment of Issin Kurosaki for his hold of the vaulable fox. His two daughters have been sent to live with relatives but the eldest child; Ichigo Kurosaki, is still missing along with the fox."_

Gin was shocked and Ichigo was horrified. "They put my dad in prison and sent my sisters away?!" yowled Ichigo. He buried his face in Gin's pelt and the fox tried to sooth his mate. "Don't worry, they can't hold ya dad for long, and he'll get ya sisters back." said Gin. "I hope so, Gin, I really do." sobbed Ichigo.

Gin licked his cheek and nudged him a bit. "Though, we have ta move, we aren't safe here anymore." said Gin. He started walking away and Ichigo ran after him. "My family?" asked Ichigo. "Once thin's cool, I'll get em outta tha mess I caused em." said Gin.

They moved through alley's and soon to a way out. Ichigo looked around, wondering where Gin was heading. Once he saw the coast was clear, he ran with Ichigo right behind him. Ichigo then realized that they were at the end of Karakura and were heading up a grass hill. They got to the top and Ichigo could see his whole entire home town.

"Take a good look Ichi, sadly, this is tha last ya ever gonna see this place." said Gin. He started padding away and the cat looked at him. "Wait, Gin, where are we going?" asked Ichigo. "We're goin ta our new home." said Gin. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"And where would that be?" asked Ichigo. Gin smiled and wrapped his tail around his paws. "We're goin ta Golden-mist forest." said Gin.

**~ BLEACH**

Miyuki was looking through a scope as she examined the area. "We done yet, I'm fuckin bored." said Kaiko. "Me too." groaned Ortiro. "Shut up, we aren't stopping till that damn fox is mi- uh ours." said Miyuki. Oritro nodded but Kaiko stared at her.

'She almost said hers, what is she planning?' thought Kaiko. Miyuki then jumped and laughed. "Found them, the fox and the cat, They're on that grass hill!" said Miyuki. "They're leaving then, but to where?" asked Ortiro. "Probably somewhere where they won't be bothered anymore." said Kaiko.

"You know, that missing teenager; Ichigo Kurosaki, I wonder, maybe he IS that cat." said Miyuki. "I think your right, the fox was living with the Kurosaki's and then the son goes missing suddenly." said Ortiro. Miyuki grinned and put away her scope. "Boys, get the van ready, we're taking this hunt on the road." said Miyuki. Ortiro clapped and Kaiko groaned. 'She DID NOT just make a damn pun.' thought Kaiko.

_**A/N: sorry kaiko, but she did. -_-' Well, Ichigo's family is split up and he and Gin are now going on a journay. But will they get there before Miyuki and her bozos catch up? Let's hope so for their sakes. Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

It was around noon when a 'yrrr-ow' sounded. Ichigo picked himself up and shook his furry head to glare at the tree he ran into. Gin was chuckling a bit and came over to lick his forehead. "Don't be sad Ichi, squirrels are hard ta catch." said Gin. Ichigo moved away to sulk.

"It's not just squirrels, it's birds, shrews, hell, even a mouse that was sitting at my paws." said Ichigo. "Ya sluggish because of Machia." said Gin. The cat looked to him mate in confustion. "How is it his fault?" asked Ichigo. "He had ya trapped in tha life of a pet, it had repressed ya instints." said Gin.

Ichigo nodded a bit and Gin nuzzled his head. "Nah, ya'll get it back, don't worry." said Gin. The cat nodded and Gin lead him back to a clearing. "Wait here, I'll get us somethin." said Gin. The fox then sniffed the air and took off.

Ichigo laid down and sighed. He didn't want to be dependent on Gin, he wanted to help his mate. 'Still, besides my lacking instints, I've never hunted before.' thought Ichigo. He rolled onto his back, feeling the sunlight fall onto his stomach. He closed his eyes, when had his entire life turn upside down? One moment, he's a normal highschool student with a weird ass family, next thing he knows, he's a cat with a fox for a mate, going to a forest that hardly anyone knows exists and also try to avoid capture by crazy assholes.

'My life really is screwed up.' thought Ichigo. He then grew sad as he thought of his family, his sisters were who knows where and his father was in jail. Ichigo sat up and started washing his pelt. 'Well, Golden-mist forest DOES sound like a nice place, but how will Gin help my family?' thought Ichigo. There was a rustle in the bushes and Ichigo smelled fox.

His fur bristled, it wasn't Gin's scent. Coming into the clearing was a large, orange fox. It snarled and Ichigo hissed. "Fleabag, get out of my territory." snarled the fox. "Shut up, I'm only waiting for my mate." hissed Ichigo.

The fox looked confused and eyed him. "Mate, I don't smell anyother cats." said the fox. "My mate is a silver fox." said Ichigo. The fox then laughed a bit, calming down. "Silver fox, is he the one I hear is named Gin?" asked the fox.

"Ya, do you know him?" asked Ichigo. "No, I've only heard of him, lives in a forest that is very well protected, why isn't he there?" asked the fox. Ichigo then explained it and the fox nodded. "Damn humans, they're worthless space." said the fox. Ichigo wanted to snap but held his tongue.

"So, what's your name?" asked Ichigo. "Hm, my name is Taiyō." said the fox. "Huh, 'sun', nice name." said Ichigo. "Thank you, now, where is your mate?" asked Taiyō. "Hunting, after that, we're heading to Golden-mist forest." said Ichigo.

"Hm, where is that?" asked Taiyō. "I don't know, but Gin did say it lied in a circle of jagged moutains with a high wind pressure at the top of it." said Ichigo. "Oh, that mountain is called 'Akuma no shinden', A.K.A. for temple of satan or something." said Taiyō. "Wait, do you know where it is?" asked Ichigo. "I know the way, yes." said Taiyō.

Just then, the bushes rustled and Gin walked in. He dropped the prey to snarl at the other fox. "Gin, calm down, it's alright." said Ichigo. "Wha, how do ya know?" asked Gin. "His name is Taiyō, he knows the way to Golden-mist forest." said Ichigo.

Gin then eyed the other fox. "Is that true?" asked Gin. "I do know the way, if you want, I can point you in the right direction." said Taiyō. Gin stared but agreed and Taiyō hopped onto a rock. "To get to those moutains, you need to follow the river which holds fish that shine like the rainbow, keep going right and you'll come to a small village, just pass through and head west, after that it's an open field where an abandoned building is, then it's just a two hour walk and your at the mountain." said Taiyō.

Ichigo's eyes were wide and he sighed. "That's a really long walk." said Ichigo. "It is, it'll be a five day journay." said Taiyō. "Thank ya kindly." said Gin. "Oh ya, fox to fox, there are humans who like to fish in that river, so be on your guard." said Taiyō.

The silver fox nodded and the orange one went to his ear. "By the way, you got yourself a good mate, spunky and fierce." said Taiyō. Gin chuckled and eyed him. "Oh trust meh, I know." purred Gin. Ichigo looked at them in confusion and Taiyō took off.

"Well, let's eat then head off, we have a long journay ahead of us." said Gin. Ichigo nodded and dug into the bird Gin caught him. After finishing their meal, Gin lead Ichigo throught he bushes. "So, any idea as to where the river is?" asked Ichigo. "Nah, Taiyō pointed in this direction so it must be this way." said Gin.

Ichigo nodded and the two padded through the forest. They had a long way to go.

**~ BLEACH**

Kaiko and Ortiro were playing cards as Miyuki drove. "Ah, we're close, I can smell it." said Miyuki. "No, that's the left over burger Ortiro had earlier." said Kaiko. Ortiro shurgged and Miyuki sighed. "idiots." muttered Miyuki.

As she drove and with the thought of getting the fox, she smiled. Once they got it, she would have the fox give her everything she's ever wanted, and then she can kick Kaiko and Ortiro to the curb. After all, if she was to have everything she wanted, she wanted those two to leave for good. 'Once that is in my hands, Kaiko and Ortiro will be out of my hair.' thought Miyuki. She laughed silently, but was unaware of the eyes watching her.

Kaiko glared a bit, he knew she had something planned. He sighed and returned his gaze to the cards. He would go along for Ortiro, after all, the fat man has a soft heart. 'What are you planning, Miyuki?' thought Kaiko.

_**A/N: Well, Gin and Ichigo have directions now. And Kaiko is on to Miyuki. What's to happen? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

A grumble escapes Ichigo as he wakes up. He hears birds chirping and lifts his head. He could see it was past dawn from the opening in the ceiling. He stood up and stretched, careful not to wake up Gin. The fox had found an old badger set and they stayed in it for the night.

He left the den and looked out to the tree tops. He sniffed the air, smelling mice, squirrels, birds, and voles. He decided to try hunting, to show Gin he could be helpful. He headed into the woods, smelling for anything fresh scents of prey. He caught the scent of rabbit and followed it.

He spotted it soon, nibbling on a clover patch. He dropped to a crouch and remembered what Gin told him. The rabbit would smell him before it heard him. Making sure he was downwind, he crept on it. He was a few lengths away and leaped.

Sadly, the wind had changed just as he leaped and the rabbit was alerted. It ran off, but Ichigo gave chase. He gave a hard shove on the ground and jumped on it. The rabbit struggled but the cat killed it with a swift bite. His tail was held high, he made his first kill!

He decided to bury the rabbit and come back for it when he went back. He and Gin hadn't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday. The reason was they were trying to find the river with the rainbow fish. They found two rivers but only saw normal silver colored fish. It was night when Gin finally allowed them to rest.

Ichigo padded through the woods but only found stale scents. He then heard running water and followed it. It was another river and he bent to take a drink. Lapping up the cool water, Ichigo saw fish swim by. His shadow wasn't casted over the river and his eyes narrowed.

He lifted a paw and waited. A flash and his smacked the water. A large fish came onto the shore, jumping about. Ichigo pinned it and waited. Soon, the fish stopped struggle and was still. He lifted up his prize and head back into the forest.

He dug up the rabbit and carried both prey back to the badger set. He was struggling a bit, both pieces of fresh-kill was hard to carry. He soon came to the clearing and put the prey down. Now he only neede to wait for Gin.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin was running, he was running more into the darkness. He felt something pelting his fur but ignored it. He was terrified, he was alone and he could smell Ichigo but he was out of sight. He cried for him mate but got no reply. He heard lightning but saw only darkness and something moving.

Just then he heard it, the terrified yowl of Ichigo. Gin cried out again, only hearing the yowl, only it was growing faint. Gin ran after it, crying for his mate. Soon, the yowling stopped and Gin was alone. He tried smelling for Ichigo, but onoy smelled water.

He was depressed and alone in the dark. He let out a yowl, begging to hear Ichigo, to see his orange fur and amber eyes. He cried once more into the dark.

The fox's eyes flew open and he leaped up, fur bristled. He let out a sigh when he saw he was in the badger set. He gave a himself a quick lick but froze. Where was Ichigo?! He left the den to let out a sigh of relief.

Ichigo was in the clearing...with a rabbit and fish! "Ya went huntin without meh?" asked Gin. "I wanted to show I can be helpful." said Ichigo, licking a paw. Gin purred and nuzzled him, wrapping their tails together. His dream still haunted him and he was thankful his mate was still here.

"Well, let's eat then." said Gin. He picked the rabbit so Ichigo could have the fish. The cat bit into it and savored the flavor, purring. Gin chuckled and ate his rabbit. Soon, they finished their meals and started to wash a bit.

The sun shined into the clearing, warming their fur. Gin looked to Ichigo as he washed his pelt, the sun making his orange fur glow. Ichigo looked beautiful in the sun and he padded over to him. He licked his head and the cat purred. They laid down, Gin grooming Ichigo while he licked his chest.

They groomed each other before something caught the fox's eye. It was fish scales and they were shining in many colors! "Ichi, tha fish ya ate, it was a rainbow fish." said Gin. "Really?" asked Ichigo. He got up and pawed at the scales.

"Where'd ya get tha' fish?" asked Gin. "From a river, I'll show you the way." said Ichigo. Gin nodded and ran after his mate. They now had found the right path.

**~ BLEACH**

Miyuki waited in the truck as Kaiko and Ortiro searched the area. "Anything?" asked Miyuki. "No sign." said Ortiro. "Wait, I found fox tracks." said Kaiko. "Which direction?" asked Miyuki.

"Looks like they're heading west." said Kaiko. The men got into the truck and Miyuki drove on. "Excellent, we're closer to getting that fox now." chuckled Miyuki. "Ya, soon, we'll be powerful people." said Ortiro. Kaiko agreed and Miyuki nodded.

Though, inside her head, it was just her.

**~ BLEACH**

A sigh got out of Ichigo's mouth as they cleared the last camp site. It was close to dawn now and the cat was tired and hungry. Gin lead him on as they walked beside the river. "Okay, once we get ta tha fork, we'll have ta cross the river ta get ta tha other side." said Gin. "Sounds good, but when can we hunt?" asked Ichigo.

"Soon, we just need ta find tha fork first." said Gin. Ichigo nodded when he sniffed the air. The air was heavy with moisture. He knew what it meant and it made his fur prickle. "Gin, we should stop for the night." said Ichigo.

"Huh, why?" asked Gin. "Smell the air, there's a big storm coming." said Ichigo. Gin sniffed and realized his mate was correct. "Okay, but where?" asked Gin. They looked around when Ichigo spotted a old fishing hut.

"We can spend the night in that." said Ichigo. Gin looked at it but didn't like it. Seeing it made him think of how Ichigo was taken by that human, what if it happened again?! "Uh, no, we'll look somewhere else." said Gin. "What, but the storm will be coming soon." said Ichigo.

"Believe meh, let's look somewhere else." said Gin. He walked on and Ichigo followed close behind. He didn't understand what was wrong with Gin. The fox knew his mate would be mad, but he didn't want humans to come in and take Ichigo away again. 'I hope we find shelter soon.' thought Gin.

Soon, water started to fall and it turned into a large storm. Thunder and lightning clashed, rain fell hard and winds picked up. It was very dark and they moved on. "Gin, we should of stayed in that fishing hut." said Ichigo. "And let ourselves be caught by humans, no." said Gin stubbornly.

"It'd be better then being lost in this storm!" yelled Ichigo over the wind. Gin spat and looked at him. "Shut up, maybe I should'va left ya back with tha human, then ya could stay dry and cozy." said Gin. Ichigo looked at him in shock before he got angry. "I was miserable there and you know it!" yowled Ichigo.

"Then maybe I shouldn't of turned chosen ya as ma mate, then ya wouldn't be here now!" yelled Gin. Ichigo was silent as his amber eyes went big and Gin continued on ahead. 'Does regret picking me as his mate?' thought Ichigo sadly. He followed and they soon came to a fork in the river. A log was over the river, connecting it to the otherside.

Gin crossed over and hopped down, looking over at the cat. Ichigo was afraid, the water was thrashing about wildly and the log looked slippery. 'Come on, Ichigo, hurry up.' thought Gin. Ichigo gulped before slowly crossing the log. Gin was waiting as the cat slowly came over the log.

He froze when he heard a creak. Suddenly, the log broke and Ichigo let out a terrified yowl as he fwll into the ragging river. "Ichigo!" yelled Gin. He ran to the side but saw no orange fur. He sniffed and ran down the river bed, trying to spot his mate.

He cried out but heard nothing, no reply from Ichigo. The pelting rain on his fur, the darkness, Ichigo's disapperaing yowl, and the scent of water. Gin was frozen with horror, it was what he saw in his dream! He cried out louder, trying to get Ichigo to return it. No reply still and Gin grew sadder and sadder.

He was gone, no more Ichigo, no more gentle words, or spending nights together. No more sharing food and grooming one another. Then, his thoughts came to the fight they had and what he said. The last thing he said to Ichigo was that he never should of taken him as his mate. Tears came down his face and he cried out loudly against the lightning.

'Why did I say that, if only I listened ta him.' thought Gin. He looked out to the river, looking for the cat. "Ichigo, I'm so sorry, I love ya, please don't leave meh." begged Gin through the tears. But he still got no reply as the storm raged on.

_**A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! Uh oh, Ichi is lost in the river and after that fight. Poor Gin. Will he find his mate, or is Ichigo dead after all? Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Lightning clashed and thunder roared, making Ortiro wince. The fat man was terrified of storms like this, only Kaiko knew about it. He looked around the dark room. They were all sleeping in the back of the truck. Miyuki was sleeping soundly on the only thing that could be used as a comfy bed and Kaiko and laying near by.

He sighed when he jumped again at the thunder's roar. "Ortiro, if you just go to sleep, you won't notice the storm." said Kaiko sleepily. "I'm sorry, Kai, but I'm scared." said Ortiro. Kaiko sighed and grabbed an MP3 player and tossed it to him. "Here, listen to it on full blast, it'll help." said Kaiko.

The fat man nodded and put the ear buds in and turned it on. The music was loud and he couldn't hear the thunder. "Thanks, Kai." said Ortiro. "Anytime, Orti, now, go to sleep." said Kaiko. Both men settled down and went to sleep.

Ortiro was happy to have a friend like Kaiko around.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin's was exhausted but refused to stop. He continued to search the river beds for any sign of Ichigo. His paws ached and were covered in mud, his pelt was also heavy with water. He ignored all of this, more focused on his mate. "Ichigo, please, if you can hear me, meow or yowl!" yelled Gin.

It was silent and his heart ached. He wanted his mate back, to take back the words he said, to agree with Ichigo and stay in that hut. All of this should of never happened, why didn't he want to stop in that hut?! _'Maybe because your afraid that humans would walk in and take him again.'_ Gin shook his head, he was afraid of losing Ichigo, but now, he HAS lost him.

He bowed his head and cried out into the raining, crying his mate's name. He was in deep grief but froze. It was faint but he heard it, a faint yowl. "Ichigo!" yelled Gin. No filled with new found energy, he ran off after the noise.

He came to a part of the river where there were rocks sticking up. He saw a part of the log and his eyes widened. Holding on tightly to the log for dear life was Ichigo! "Ichigo!" yelled Gin. The cat's head raised and his amber eyes were wide in fear.

"G-Gin." said Ichigo. Just then, a wave hit making the log rolling, pulling Ichigo under the water. "No!" yowled Gin. He dove into the water to wince. It was freaking freezing.

He resurfaced and swam with all his might against the current. He ignored the numbing cold in his legs as they screamed to rest. He could rest, Ichigo was in danger. He reached the rocks and used his front paws to turn the log. Ichigo gasped for breath and shuttered.

Gin bit into Ichigo's scruff and pushed away from the rocks. He swam quick and swift in the current and got to the shore. He pulled himself out of the water and the cat laid down, coughing and gasping for air. The fox shuttered and lifted Ichigo back up. They needed to find shelter and fast!

The fox ran into the woods and fast as he looked around, his mate dangling from his mouth and not making a sound. He then stopped and spotted a cave and went inside. There were no scents, it was safe. He put Ichigo down and started looking around the cave. He found moss, leaves, sticks, and feathers.

He put them all together to make a nest and then used the sticks as fire wood. He quickly became human and grabbed two stones. He hit them together and soon got a spark and a roaring fire going. He turned back into a fox and brought Ichigo into the nest near the warm fire. He laid around the cat, feeling the shutters.

He licked at his mate's damp fur, drying and warming him a bit. The fire crackled, offering a friendly glow as well as warmth and protection from the storm. Ichigo had stopped shivering but was wheezing a bit. He put his nose to a pad and was upset. Ichigo has a fever, and a pretty high one.

'He needs medicine, but I won't be able ta find any in this storm.' thought Gin. He sighed, he hoped Ichigo could hold out till morning. Laying his head down, Gin drifted off with an ill cat wheezing into his belly fur.

**~ BLEACH**

A sneeze escapes Ichigo, waking him up. He opens his eyes and mews in pain. His head hurt and he felt sick. He saw he was in a cave and what looked to be the remains of a fire. 'How did I get here?' thought Ichigo.

He weakly raised his head and saw he was alone, but there was a scent. It was Gin's scent. Then, memories came back, Gin saved him from the river in the storm. 'Why, doesn't he regret having me for a mate?' thought Ichigo. Just then, he heard pawsteps.

Gin entered the cave and dropped some stuff. There were green leaves with a strange scent, and a mouse and robin. "Ichi, how are ya feelin?" asked Gin. "Awful, I feel sick." sniffled Ichigo. "Well, ya do have a high fever." said Gin.

He then lifted up the leaves and put them in front of the cat. "Eat these, the juices of these leaves will help cure your sickness." said Gin. "What is it?" asked Ichigo. "It's an herb that I eat whenever I have a fever." said Gin. Ichigo sniffed it but chewed it up slowly and swallowed.

"Bitter." spat Ichigo. Gin chuckled in amusement and pawed at the pieces of prey. "Which do ya want?" asked Gin. Ichigo wasn't hungry but knew it was only the illness. "The mouse." said Ichigo.

Gin gave it to him and started eatting the robin. Ichigo nibbled at the mouse and stopped. "Why did you save me, don't you regret having me as your mate?" asked Ichigo. Gin shot up and looked at him. "Hell no, Ichi, I love ya, I was just upset because of tha storm and the fact we could of gotten lost, plus that I was wrong." said Gin.

Ichigo looked at him with sorrow in his eyes. "But, then, why did you want to continue on when we could of been in the hut?" asked Ichigo. "I was afraid humans would come in and take ya away from meh again, I must have a mouse's brain ta have believed tha' when I nearly got ya killed." sighed Gin. Ichigo let out a purr of amusement. "I'm sorry, Ichigo, I loe ya and I don't want ta lose ya, I never should of said all those things, and I should of taken ya advice and stayed at tha hut." said Gin.

Ichigo nodded and raised a paw at him. "You really are a mouse-brained idiot...but your MY mouse-brained idiot." purred Ichigo, affectionatly. Gin was happy and licked his forehead. Ichigo went back to nibbling his mouse before he was satisfied. Gin nosed him a bit and curled around the cat's body.

"Until ya better, we'll be stayin here." said Gin. "Wha-but what about reaching Golden-mist forest?" asked Ichigo. "Ya more important, tha forest isn't goin anywhere." said Gin. Ichigo purred and nuzzled into the fox. "Just as I'm not going anywhere." purred Ichigo.

Gin was happy and licked the cat's head. They laid there, sleeping off the meal. They needed plenty of rest if Ichigo was to get better. But, once he is, the journay would continue on!

_**A/N: Well, they made up and Ichigo is alive! Though the poor kitty has gotten sick. Don't worry, they'll back up and traveling soon. Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chirping woke Ichigo up as he let out a yawn. He's been resting in this cave for three days now, being sick was not fun for the cat. He sat up a bit and started grooming his fur when he noticed something. Gin was sleeping beside him, he was out. 'Probably hunting.' thought Ichigo.

He stretched his limbs out and found a ball of moss at the front of the nest. He leaned down, licking it, feeling water flow into his mouth. Because he had been sick, Gin has been using moss to bring water to him since he was to weak to leave the cave. A scent hit his nose and Gin walked into the cave, a rabbit dangling from his mouth. He put it down and licked Ichigo's forehead.

"Feelin better?" asked Gin. "Ya, I'm a lot better now, we can leave after we eat." said Ichigo. Gin nosed him, taking a quick sniff. Ichigo had felt better yesterday, but Gin forced him to stay in the nest when he still smelt a trace of the sickness. "Ya, it's gone, we'll leave after we eat." said Gin.

He nosed the rabbit over and Ichigo took the first bite. He then noticed that there wasn't another piece of prey. "Is the prey not running that much?" asked Ichigo. "It's those teenage humans with tha shiny pipe tha' makes a loud sound, they're scarin tha prey away." said Gin. Ichigo was confused, shiny pipe that made a loud sound?

It then dawned on Ichigo and he gazed up at Ichigo. "They didn't see you, did they?" asked Ichigo. "Nope, those humans ain't to smart." said Gin. "They may not be smart but they had guns which they use to happily shoot other animals." said Ichigo, tail bristled a bit. They then heard a loud bang and birds squaking.

"Then we better hurry up and move on." said Gin. Ichigo then looked at the rabbit. "Share it with me, you need to eat as well." said Ichigo. Gin nodded and crouched down, biting into the rabbit. After the meal, they gave each other a wash and left the cave, heading back to the river.

Luckily, they were on the right side, so there was no need to cross it. Still, Ichigo pressed close to Gin, he could still feel the water dragging him down into it's cold, dark depths. Gin gave his ear a soothing lick before they continued on. "So, wha' were tha rest of Taiyō's directions?" asked Gin.

"He said to continue right and we'll soon come to a small village...are there really village's around here?" asked Ichigo. "I heard on tha T.V. that some people set up places ta be like tha old days, somehin called 'amish' or somethin." said Gin. "Alright, let's just hope they don't shoot foxes." said Ichigo. The fox nodded and they moved on down the river. They came to a hill and looked down to see some buildings but it was silent minus some neighing.

The two decended into the village and kept close to the side as people and animals walked by. Ichigo's fur bristled, he didn't trust these amish people, hell, one was polishing a rifle! Just then, a man jumped infront of the two. "An oddly colored fox, God has shined good fortune on us this day." said the man. He lunged but the two dove under him.

"Ichigo, let's go!" yowled Gin. The two ran through the dirt roads as the rest of the humans started yelling after them. Just then, a net fell on Gin, pinning him to the ground. Ichigo stopped and tried pulling the net off his mate, but it was very heavy. "Ichigo, just run, it'll be okay." said Gin.

Ichigo refused when there was a loud bang and he cried out in shock. A bullet had grazed his leg, making it bleed. The man from earlier was holding a rifle now, aiming it at the cat. "Run!" cried Gin. It pained the cat, but he fled.

He ran till he reached a fence and jumped over it and into the yard. He hid behind a chicken coop and panted before letting out a low cry. Gin had been taken now, and he could stop it. "Hey, are you alright?" asked a voice. Ichigo looked to see a small black she-cat with a white chest and violet eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Ichigo. "Calm down, my name is Rukia, I saw what that idiot John Phil did, he's a mouse-brain idiot ." said Rukia with a amused twitch of her nose. "Mouse-brain or not, he took my mate." said Ichigo. "You mated with a fox?" asked Rukia. "He's not a normal fox, he's a silver fox, and we were on our way to his forest home." said Ichigo.

Rukia nodded and licked her chest a bit before sniffing his leg. "You better get this checked before it becomes infected, my house-folk can do it." said Rukia. The cat never got to answer before Rukia let out a yowl. The door opened and a man with long black hair held in silver hair pins came out. "Rukia...wrong?...oh...thing." said the man.

Ichigo was confused, why was it hard from him to understand him? He came over and scooped Ichigo up and brought him inside with Rukia close behind.

**~ BLEACH**

Gin was growling and biting the bars of his prison, trying to escape. The bastard before him had shot at him mate, and he was not to stand for this. He then noticed the man sharpening knives, was he planning on making some food? Dread filled Gin as he realized that he might just _BE_ the food. The man laughed and held a knife up to the fox's cage.

"You'll do wanders for me, an oddly colored fox is a rare thing." said the man. 'Like brushin ya teeth.' thought Gin, getting woozy from the stench. The man left and Gin gazed out the only exit, the open window. 'Ichigo, you better be safe.' thought Gin.

**~ BLEACH**

Ichigo sniffed at the bandage on his leg as the man known as Byakuya started cooking a stew. "See, you're alright now." purred Rukia. "Thanks, but I can't stay, I need to find Gin." said Ichigo. "Well, that might not happen, I know John Phil, everyone does." said Rukia. The orange cat looked at her as she told him.

"He _EATS FOXES_!" yowled Ichigo. "Ya, sometimes cats as well." said Rukia. "Then we need to stop him, he can't eat my mate!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Are you nuts, he'd catch us and eat us as well." said Rukia. "You said he's mouse-brain, he can't out-smart _TWO_ cats." said Ichigo.

Rukia was silent but nodded. "Alright, I'll help you out, but let's eat first, Byakuya is making omething tastey." said Rukia. She padded over to the man and meowed and the man scratched her ear, talking but Ichigo couldn't make it out. 'I don't get it, why can't I understand human speech anymore?' thought Ichigo. He then licked his pelt to stop.

Was it because he was a cat? 'Cats don't really understand human talk, yet Gin could, maybe if I get my powers...' thought Ichigo. A scent hit and he looked to see a piece of chicken put in front of him. His mouth watered and he tore into it. It was good, but not as good as fresh-kill.

He ate but his mind stayed on Gin. 'You better be alright, you silver furball.' thought Ichigo.

_**A/N: Disaster has struck again, this time, Gin is the one in danger and Ichigo must save him! With the help of Rukia, can the two cats succeed?! Stay tuned and plz review.**_


	20. Chapter 20

The sun was setting as Ichigo limped after Rukia who padded through the dusty roads. "So, where does this John Phil anyway?" asked Ichigo. "He doesn't live in these others houses, he lives in a shack just outside the village." said Rukia. The orange cat nodded but he was still worried. After all, this idiot plans on eatting his mate!

After a while, Ichigo noticed a shack and Rukia lifted a paw to point at it. "That's John Phil's shack, and smell that?" asked Rukia. Ichigo sniffed the air, he could smell stewed carrots and potatoes. "He's getting things ready, which means your mate doesn't have much time, that is if he is still alive." said Rukia. "Gin IS alive, he wouldn't let that idiot kill him!" hissed Ichigo.

"Okay, okay, sorry, come on, there's a window." said Rukia. The black she-cat jumped onto some crates and Ichigo followed to gaze into the window with her. There was John Phil, whistling as he cut up more vegetables. 'Where's Gin?' thought Ichigo. He then looked at a corner to see a silver fox in a cage, glaring at the man. "Gin!" gasped Ichigo.

"Good, we made it, no we have to free him." said Rukia. "So, how?" asked Ichigo. Rukia had a mischievious gleam in her eye as she curled her tail. "I can distract him by running under his feet, while I do that, you can get your mate." said Rukia. "Alright, let's do it." said Ichigo.

The black she-cat jumped into the window and yowled, charging under John Phil's feet, making him fall. Rukia hissed and spat at him and the man yelled something. He then started chasing Rukia and Ichigo made him move. He leaped in and ran for the cage. "Ichigo, this was ya doin?" asked Gin.

"Ya, like I was going to let that bastard eat my mate." said Ichigo. Gin snorted and Ichigo gripped the handle in his teeth and pulled, unlocking it. Gin sprang out and Ichigo jumped down to be nuzzled by him. "Now, let's get outta here." said Gin. The fox jumped up to the window when there was a yowl.

"Ichigo, John Phil is behond you!" yowled Rukia. Ichigo looked to be grabbed and lifted up. The man laughed but not for long. "Hands off my mate, you piece of shit!" snarled Gin. He launched himself at John Phil and sank his teeth into his arm.

The man cried out, dropping Ichigo who was lifted by his scruff and carried out with Rukia close behind. The three continued to run till they were at the edge of the village. "Go on, theres still enough light to get you someplace safe." said Rukia. Gin put his mate down who gave a small lick to the top of Rukia's head. "Thanks for helping me save my mate." said Ichigo.

"No problem, now, I best be off, Byakuya will be worrying about me." said Rukia. She then waved her tail in farewell and left. Gin then licked Ichigo's shoulder and the two ran out of the village. They continued running till they finally came to a forest. The two stopped and Ichigo laid close next to Gin, breathing in his scent.

"Ya okay, Ichi?" asked Gin. "Ya...you stupid furball, I should be the one asking if your alright, you almost got eatten!" yowled Ichigo. Gin was taken back and Ichigo's tail was lashing. "You told me to run to save my life, but what about_ YOUR_ life Gin, what the hell would I do without you?!" demanded Ichigo, voice cracking. The fox was stunned but understood, he worried Ichigo to death.

Gin then licked Ichigo's cheek, intertwining their tails together. "Sorry, Ichigo, I neva meant ta worry ya, I'll be more catious from now on." said Gin. Ichigo looked up at him to let a small purr escape. "I'll be holding you to that, you silver furball." said Ichigo. Gin cooed and nuzzled into him a bit.

"Of course, ma beautiful mate." said Gin. Ichigo snorted and the two walked on. They came to a large tree which had a den under it. They went ina nd went to sleep, both curling up close together.

**~ BLEACH**

"Ichigo, Ichigo, wake up." said a voice. Ichigo yawned and stretched himself and looked around. Gin was sleeping peacefully beside him, and the voice was coming from outside the den. He got up and crawled out to be shocked. It was Rukia!

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichigo. "I got worried and came to make sure you and Gin were alright." said Rukia. "We are, thanks to you." said Ichigo. Rukia purred and then gazed at Ichigo with thoughtful violet eyes. "Say, where are you guys going?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo then explained to her about their journay to Golden-mist forest and the mountains that surrounded it. "Hey, I know a short cut that can say you a two day travel, it'll take you to that abandon building you just said." said Rukia. "What's this 'bout a short cut?" asked a voice. Ichigo looked to purr as Gin emerged from the den to wrap his tail around Ichigo protectively. "Ya, theres a cave near here which will cut your travel time in half, you'll save two days worth of travel!" exclaimed Rukia.

"Can ya show us?" asked Gin. "Duh, follow me." said Rukia. She took off with Ichigo and Gin close behind. They ran for a good fifteen minutes before they came a cliff side that had a square entrance with wooden frames. "This is the cave." said Rukia.

"Wait, this is a mine, and from the scent, an old one." said Ichigo. He could smell the dusty earth and he could smell the stale scent of humans and dogs. "Yep, but it leads to a field with an abandoned building." said Rukia. Gin nodded and Ichigo looked to Rukia. "Thanks again for the help." said Ichigo.

"Of course, but be careful, who knows what lurks in there." said Rukia. She left and the cat followed his mate into the mine. It was dark but Ichigo stayed close and followed Gin's scent. "Can you see?" asked Ichigo. "A little, what'bout ya?" asked Gin.

"Tiny bit, I can make out your outline." said Ichigo. Gin was glad and they continued on through the dark cave. They had a long way to go.

**~ BLEACH**

Miyuki hummed as she looked at the fox and cat prints in the dirt. They had followed them through that old village and now came to this old mine. "From the locals, this mine leads straight to a field that has an old water mill." said Kaiko. "Ya, so do we follow behind them?" asked Ortiro. "No, we'll get there faster if we take that road over the cliff." said Miyuki.

The two nodded and followed her back into the van. She started it up and then took the road that lead over the cliff. 'I'll have you soon, foxy.' thought Miyuki.

_**A/N: Gin and Ichigo are on the right track thanks to Rukia, but now Miyuki, Kaiko, and Ortiro are close behind. What will the next chapter hold? Stay tuned and plz review!**_


End file.
